


This is where I belong

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a kindergarten teacher, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camelie is dead..ha ha...I loved killing her, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus is a paediatric dentist, Max and Rafael are smart kids, Max is Alec's son, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rafael is Magnus's son, Single Parents, almost break up, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Max and Rafael are kindergarten kids who hate each other. What happens when their fathers fall in love and they might become brothers for life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I needed some time to figure out few things about my other fic 'Wake me up' so I wrote this to clear my mind. I hope you guys like the first chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Hey hey hey...break it up!" yelled Alec and tried to pull his six year old son Max off his other student Rafael. The boys were currently rolling on the floor as they faught

Alec was successful in breaking them apart when Rafael caught Max's leg "Give me back my yellow colour" Max glared at his classmate "You have my green colour" 

"You are lying!" 

"I am not! Dad tell him I don't lie!" Max pulled at his father's sleeve. Alec hushed the boy "Max what did I tell you to call me in the class?" 

Max ducked his head down and spoke softly "Mr Lightwood" Alec patted his hair and slowly untangled Rafael's fingers off Max's pants "Good boys. Now I want both of you to give back the crayons and say sorry" 

None of the boys moved but only glares were exchanged. Alec rolled his eyes "Fine..then I guess this calls for timeout for both of you" 

Rafael and Max's eyes widened "What? That's not fair Mr Lightwood. He started it!" Rafael pointed at Max who surged forward like he was going for a second round on the floor "You started it!" Alec held his hand out and stopped him "Last warning boys. Either you say sorry to each other or I'll give you timeout. By the way I was going to take the class at the swings today...but I guess you both will have to miss it" he sighed dramatically

"I wanna go to swings" said Max with a pout

"Max you don't say wanna go to swings, you say I want to go to swings" Alec corrected

Max nodded and faced Rafael "Sorry" 

Rafael smiled "Sorry" 

Alec sighed in relief and patted both boys on their back. He turned around and saw Madzie was again sleeping in the class "Okay my sleeping princess... time to wake up"

Just when Alec walked towards her, he heard Rafael speak in whisper but it was more like a low growl "You started it!" he glared at Max who pulled out his tongue at him "I still got your yellow colour"

"I have your green colour" said Rafael proudly and walked back to his desk. Max too clutched the hidden crayon in his pocket and took his seat.

Alec sighed. No matter how many times he tried to patch things up between these two boys, nothing ever worked with them. Rafael was few months older than Max and a bit matured than his age but it was beyond Alec's understanding how two cute boys who were friends with whole class but couldn't stand each other. There was always a cold war played between them which sometimes would take face of reality like today. On asked both boys denied telling why they didn't like each other. 

Alec was Max's father. Well not his real father. Max was Alec's cousin's son who died in a car accident when Max was six months old. With no one left in the family Alec decided to adopt Max as he always loved kids and didn't want the boy to be raised in an orphanage. From that day on he called Max as his own son.

Being twenty eight year old...scratch that..Being a gay who was twenty eight year old and having a son was not an easy life for Alec. Firstly he was kicked out of the house for coming out to his parents. He then had to face many difficulties in Max's adoption. With no financial support Alec did many part time jobs to raise his son until he got a job as a teacher in a kindergarten school. He did get a huge support from his two younger siblings Jace and Izzy. They came almost everyday to visit Alec and played with Max who eagerly waited for them.

NEXT DAY

"Good morning class" Alec greeted all his students with a smile. "Good morning Mr Lightwood" they replied in cacophony voices. Alec loved his class. He loved all the kids who were nothing more than bundle of energy. As they got settled Alec saw few kids pull out alphabets colouring book from their bag, one was showing his new shoes to his friend and few were staring at him, waiting for him to say what to do next. 

Alec's eyes fell on Max who was talking to his partner about the tasty cake his Dad made last night and he brought two pieces with him in his lunch box and was going to share with him. Alec smiled feeling proud of his son. He then saw Rafael who had already started colouring in his book. He admired the boy for his dedication in class. Alec always started his day with colours. Instead of getting on with learning part, he thought drawing and colouring would get the kids in good mood. So when he read poems and tables no one complained and happily learned with him.

Everything was going on fine until lunch break. All the kids were playing outside with staff helpers who kept an eye on them. Alec was working on a chart with the topic as good manners when he heard a loud commotion in the playground. Frowning, he got out of his class and to the playground area only to hear Max and Rafael yelling at each other

Not again, muttered Alec "What's going on in here?" the two boys spoke at once with their raised voices and Alec didn't make out a thing they said. He then turned to one of the staff helper "What happened?" 

Before the man could say anything Max again yelled out "He pushed my lunch box" he then started crying "My cake is all muddy" 

Alec looked at Rafael "Rafael is that true?" The boy then showed his elbow which had a scratch and was bleeding "He pushed me from the swing!" he too started crying. Alec's eyes widened at the wound. He quickly picked up Rafael and rushed back inside to the first aid room "Nurse Catarina! Rafael's hurt...his bleeding! Please do something" 

Catarina Loss who was a nurse in the school nodded and took the boy from Alec's arms. She then dabbed the cut with dettol and Alec heard a loud cry from the boy. He held his other hand and murmured soft praising words. His heart broke on seeing the boy in pain. He hated when any of the kids got hurt. Catarina then bandaged his cut and gave him two lollipops "You're a very brave boy Rafael" 

"Thank you Miss Loss" said Rafael as he sniffed back his tears. Catarina saw the lost look on Alec's face "Hey..he's fine now. It was just a small cut that bled a lot. You can calm down now Alec" 

Alec took a deep breath and nodded "Rafael should take a day off. I'll talk to the principal and call Mr Bane" 

A voice from the door startled the three in the room "Mr Bane is right here" 

"Papa!" Rafael jumped from the table and ran into his father arms "Max pushed me from the swings" he showed his arm

"Who's Max?" asked Rafael's father


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Thirty year old Magnus Bane pulled the gloves off and washed his hands. He walked towards the nine year old Darcy who laid on the silver chair with her mouth wide open. Magnus smiled as he slowly closed her mouth "You're done sweet pea"

Darcy jumped from the long silver chair "No more cavities Dr Bane?" her small eyes twinkling with joy. Magnus laughed lightly and raised his hand to do a hi five with the girl "No more cavities" Darcy said a yay and squeaked out loud "Where's my reward? I was good right? I did not move at all!" 

"Ofcourse dear. You were very brave today. You definitely deserve a reward" Magnus then opened a cupboard and picked a small pink rabbit shaped stuff toy and gave it to the girl "Remember always brush your teeth..."

"Twice a day" Darcy completed and ran out of the room with her reward in hand. Magnus chuckled and sat down on his table. This was his daily routine as a paediatric dentist. He loved his profession and all the children that came to him to get treated for their cavities and other minor problems. He had his cupboard full of stuff toys and would reward the children after the session. Ben, Jesse, Claire, Peter, Dracy, Lucas, Emma, Bobby and Joe were the kids who would come every month for regular checkup. He would easily get mix with them and all the children too loved him.

Magnus was a bi and after dating few men and women he got married to Camelie. A year larer Camelie died after she gave birth to Rafael. Magnus loved his son more than anything else in the world. He was the God's best gift to him. Magnus smiled as he thought of his son and adjusted Rafael's frame that he kept on the table and blew a flying kiss to his boy "Love you baby" The phone beeped and he pressed a button "Send in the next patient Simon" 

"We're done for now Magnus. Your next appointment is after an hour" said Simon as he checked his diary. Magnus's eyes fell on the wall clock "After an hour? But I've go pick Rafael from school. Can't you ask the patient to come now?" 

"Sorry Magnus. The parents are a working couple and their son's school gets over after an hour. If you want I can cancel. Ask them to come in evening" Magnus thought for a moment "No it's okay. I'll go get Rafael early today. I still have an hour right?"

"Yeah"

"I'll be back by then" said Magnus and hung up the phone. He then removed his white coat and took his mobile and car keys and drove to Rafael's pre school.

 

On reaching Magnus made a request at the principals office to allow him to pick Rafael early. When he got the permission Magnus went to his son's classroom. It was empty so he asked one of the helper where were the kids. He then ended up in the playground where again one of the helper told him about the little accident that happened with Rafael

Magnus's heart raced when he heard Rafael was hurt. He was barely holding himself from panicking. After asking where was first aid room, he quickened his steps eagerly wanting to see his son

"Hey it's okay Rafael..You're a big boy right? It's going to be fine...just a small cut" 

Magnus halted his speeding steps when he heard the soft voice. He peeped inside and saw his son on a table crying as the nurse dabbed the wound with the solution. His heart ached on seeing tears in Rafael's eyes but then suddenly Rafael stopped crying when the man beside him held his other hand and spoke softly "You know when I was young...I fell from a big tree" Alec started a story to distract Rafael from the pain

Magnus smiled when he saw how keenly his son was hearing the story. He wondered who was the man... probably a teacher or helper? Whoever he was..definitely God's best work. The thing that amused Magnus was the pained expression on the man's face. It was like he was in more pain that Rafael "See it's all better now" said Alec and sighed in relief. Catarina finished the last knot "You're very brave boy Rafael"

"Thank you Miss Loss" Rafael sniffed back his tears. Catarina then gave two lollipops to the boy

"Rafael should take a day off. I'll talk to the principal and call Mr Bane"

Magnus then spoke from the entrance "Mr Bane is right here" Rafael jumped from the table "Papa!" he ran and showed his bandaged hand to his father "Max pushed me from the swings"

Magnus first hugged his son and then asked "Who's Max?" 

 

Alec's eyes fell on the man and suddenly he felt like he was hit by a pillow to his face that read in block letters reminding him "YOU ARE GAY!" The teacher had long forgotten about his own personal life after he adopted Max. But right now he felt different... his stomach buzzed with butterflies and he could hear soft melody in his head. The man was drop dead gorgeous with a killer smile to compliment his beauty. Wow God...just Wow!

"Max is a bad boy Papa. He pushed me" Rafael again complained with his big doe eyes. Magnus hummed "I'm sure it was an honest mistake"

"No! Max pushed me..you have to punish him" Rafael stamped his foot on the floor. Before Magnus could say anything further Alec quickly walked towards them "Mr Bane, I'm Alec Lightwood. I teach in Rafael's class"

Magnus got up from the floor and shook hands with Alec "Good to meet you Mr Lightwood" 

"I'm sorry for this accident. Rafael got pushed from the swing by Max...my other student. I'm really sorry. I should've been there when the kids are playing on the ground" Alec said apologetically 

Magnus nodded "I can understand. Handling all the children together is a tough job" Alec saw John, a helper pass through the hall "John! Please bring Max Lightwood from the playground" 

"Are you going to punish him Mr Lightwood?" Rafael's asked in cheerful voice and Magnus rolled his eyes

"I'm Rafael but if I'm not wrong you too as Max said dropped his lunch box. Am I right?" asked Alec crossing his hands behind his back. Magnus saw the guilty look on his son's face which matched with the one time he was caught using his after shave lotion. Yeah his son sure was guilty as charged. Rafael looked at his father as if asking to save him. Magnus held his hands up "Don't look at me young man. I won't come in between you and your teacher" 

Alec gave an appreciative smile and saw John walk in with Max who was still crying for his cake. Alec hated seeing tears in Max's eyes but he had to be strong. He wasn't a father right now. As a teacher he had to make an impartial decision "Come in Max" 

Max walked in and rubbed his eyes. Magnus felt bad for the boys but they had to learn from their mistakes and he was sure Mr Handsome over here woudn't give them any harsh punishment

"Max do you have something to say to Rafael?" Alec asked his son who sniffed "I'm sorry"

"Good. Rafael what about you?"

"I'm sorry" 

"Very good. Now for I want you both to write A to Z three times and show me tomorrow. No swings if you don't complete" 

Both the boys nodded "I came here to pick Rafael. I've already talked to the principal" said Magnus and Alec gave a small nod "You can take him home Mr Bane. If he's in pain then please don't force him to do his homework. He can complete when he is feeling better" 

"Thank you" Magnus held his hand out "Nice meeting you Mr Lightwood" Alec responded with a smile "Same here Mr Bane" their eyes fell on the joined hands

They stayed like this for few seconds until Rafael pulled his father's hand breaking the contact "Let's go Papa!" Magnus snapped back to reality and waved a bye. He definitely felt a connection with Mr Lightwood.

Alec waved Magnus bye, eyes never leaving the spot where he was standing. It had been long time since he felt like this for someone. Like he was connected with Mr Bane

What none of the adults saw was the two boys Max and Rafael exchange glares with each other as if trying to send a message loud and clear 'This is not over'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so so soooooo much for reading and leaving sweet comment and kudos. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus walked into the hall with a bowl of popcorn and placed it on the table. He called out to his son who was in the bathroom "Rafael! Dennis is going to say his first words. You better hurry!"

Magnus had attended his patients in the clinic while Rafael spent some fun time with Simon after he picked up his son from school. On reaching home he made a quick snack for his son and then sat next to him when he did his homework. Magnus was glad Rafael didn't complain about any pain. Maybe because the boy was too engrosed in completing his work, he mused.

Magnus then made dinner while Rafael played with their cat chairman meow. They still had some time before Rafael went to sleep so the father and son decided to watch their favourite movie Hotel transylvania.

Rafael came running out from the bathroom "I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming!" he jumped on the couch, arms reaching out for popcorn bowl "Did he say?"

"Not yet. You made it in time" Magnus munched on few popcorn "Ready?" Rafael nodded. When the scene played where Dennis says his first words both Magnus and Rafael sang along together "Bleh Bleh Bleh" they shared a laugh and Magnus smiled fondly at his son "You love this part don't you?" Rafael nodded and watched the movie. After a while the boy hissed when he accidentally hit his arm on the side table. Magnus immediately straightened up, "Baby are you alright?"

Rafael nodded but made a face, "Don't call me baby, Papa. Mr Lightwood said I'm a big boy. I was strong today when I got owie" Magnus chuckled at his son's words. So apparently 'baby' word was childish for him but 'owie' was still in his books "You do seem to like Mr Lightwood a lot."

"Uh huh" Rafael took a bite "He is the best teacher. He always gives me two stars in my book but I don't like his son" he bluntly confessed.

"Son?"

"You know him Papa. Max..he pushed me from the swings"

"Oh yeah" Magnus now remembered how Alec had called the boy Max Lightwood. He liked the way Alec didn't mix his personal relationship with profession. He liked how tall, dark and handsome the man was. How he handled the situation between the boys. How...

"Papa is getting old...like grandpa. You forget things" Rafael giggled. Magnus faked a gasp "How dare you call me old. Now you've woken up the tickle monster" he wriggled his fingers and saw Rafael jump from the couch laughing "Noooo" 

Magnus chased his son all around the hall and soon their laughters echoed in the house.

ALEC'S HOUSE

"Jace I think that's enough for today. He's already eaten three pieces" Alec placed the cleaned dishes in the rack as he watched his brother and sister spoon feed their nephew. Sometimes he thought they were spoiling Max with their love "Relax big brother. Few bites isn't going to hurt." 

Alec rolled his eyes. When they returned home from the school, Izzy had already made snacks for them. Alec had given both her and Jace an extra key to his apartment as sometimes he had to stay back at school for meetings with other teachers. Jace or Izzy would take Max home so he woudn't have to wait for him. 

Max had immediately complained to her aunt about Rafael and how he didn't get to eat his share of cake. Izzy instantly called Jace and asked him to bring ten pieces of pastries for Max. Izzy helped Max with his homework where the boy counted atleast seven things he didn't like about Rafael. Now both were feeding him despite Alec's protests.

"Jace, I mean it" Alec came out of the kitchen and took the box from his brother's hand. "I know you both love him but this will just upset his stomach."

"I can have one more Dad...no no two! My tummy is still not full" complained Max reaching out for the cake but Alec held it up in the air "Hold it young man. If you're still hungry I've made mashed potatoes with green peas, you can have that"

"Ewwww" came three voices. Alec glared at them and turned around to keep the box back in the kitchen. Max pouted crossing his arms and then ran behind his father "Daddy please! One more ..please one last" he bounced on his feet, black curls falling over his eyes

Alec sighed and crouched down "Max too much sugar is not good for your health" 

"But.."

"Your Dad is right kiddo" Jace walked in followed by Izzy "Your tummy will hurt if you over eat." Alec smiled at his brother. Izzy too chimed in "You can have a piece tomorrow" she tried to coax the boy knowing Alec was right. Max looked at his father who nodded. The boy finally gave in after seeing the sad look on Alec's face "Are you mad at me?" he asked in soft voice as he played with the hem of his Tshirt 

Alec shook his head and hugged his son tightly "Oh no, Max. Dad can never be mad at you. I love you so much Maxie" Max giggled at the nick name and said, "Maxie loves you too Daddy"

Alec then tucked Max in the bed and kissed him on the forehead "Goodnight angel" he saw Jace and Izzy were standing at the door with smiles on their faces. Together they ate dinner and later both waved Alec goodbyes. When the teacher laid on the bed, his mind unconsciously went to his first meeting with Magnus. He smiled feeling giddy and hid his face in the pillow "Idiot" he called himself and soon fell asleep 

NEXT DAY

"I came in first so I'll sit next to Madzie" Rafael fisted his small hands and held them on his waist "Move!" he raised his voice at Max

"No I came in first. Madzie is my friend. She will sit with me." Max caught the table as if he owned it. Rafael faced his friend "Madzie ask him to leave." 

"Madzie ask HIM to leave!" said Max

Madzie looked between the two boys and shook her head. She then decided to go sit with her friend Betty "These boys!" she waved her hand in air

"Look what you did!" Rafael crossed his arms.

"I did nothing. You made her mad!" Max argued back. Rafael was about to say something when he saw Alec enter the class. He quickly ran and sat next to Sid.

"Good morning everybody." Alec wished his class.

"Goooood mooorrrning Mr Lightwoood" they sang in chorus which made Alec grin at them "Alright let's get started. Take out your colouring books after that we'll learn table of 2" 

Half an hour later Alec started with table of two "Class repeat after me..2 × 1 = 2" he went on till he reached 2 × 5 = 10 "Okay now we've learned till five. Anyone who can tell me what is 2 ×1 =..?" 

Rafael raised his hand 

"Yes Rafael" 

"2" 

"Very good. Now 2 × 2 =..?"

Alec asked the tables and most of his class got the right answer except Max. Alec saw his son had gone quite all of a sudden. He thought maybe he was finding it difficult to remember. He then completed rest of the table and again asked his class. This time too Max wasn't able to answer even one of them. Alec frowned. He could clearly see his son had gone pale in last half an hour. 

Alec went to Max and placed his hand on his forehead to check for fever "Max are you alright?" he was glad there was no fever

Max shook his head 

"What's wrong son?" 

"It's...hurting" Max said in low voice. Alec hunched down and pulled him closer with worry shining in his eyes "Where Max?" Max pointed at his jaw "Here"

Alec frowned and asked Max to open his mouth "Your mouth is hurting?" The boy shook his head "My teeth... this one." He pointed at two teeth on his right side of the mouth

Alec now understood what was the problem "Seems like you're having your first cavities. See, I told you not to eat too much sweet." 

"Dad it hurts" Max whined crunching his face in pain. Alec sighed and got up. He decided to take Max to nurse Catarina since he didn't know any paediatric dentist in the town. She was a nurse so he thought maybe she would be able to suggest a good dentist for Max. After requesting another teacher to take his place Alec then went to meet the nurse.

"Why not you take Max to Mr Bane's clinic?" Catarina suggested. Alec was surprised on hearing the name "Mr Bane?"

"He's a good friend of mine and best paediatric dentist in this town. You met him yesterday, Alec. He's Rafael's father."

Alec very well knew who Mr Bane was. How could he forget him when his face kept popping infront of him whole night. He looked at Max who was clutching his jaw tightly and jumping with pain "We'll go see Mr Bane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec reached at Magnus's clinic with a whinning Max on his side. The moment he stepped in, Alec noticed it wasn't a regular dentist office with boring white walls neither did the smell of meds attacked his nose. It was a pleasant environment with the walls painted in light yellow colour and decorated with small cloud drawings. Few posters were hung on how to keep teeth clean. The air had a sandalwood fragrance which felt different but in a nice way. What Alec liked the most was the low music played in the background. He looked down and saw Max admiring the place as well

Alec walked over the reception "Hi. I'm Alec Lightwood and I came here for my son. He's having toothache" The receptionist, Simon nodded with a smile "Do you've an appointment Mr Lightwood?" 

"Actually no. It's our first time..ah..I was recommended by Catarina Loss. She is a nurse in the school where I teach" 

"Oh Catarina is very good friend of Magnus. You've come to right place. Please take a seat and fill the form. I'll call you when your turns up" said Simon and handed the form. Alec sat down and Max nudged his father "What's going to happen Dad? Is the doctor going to pull my teeth out?" he figeted with his T-shirt, small eyes twinkling with fear

"No Max. I'm sure it's nothing big. Mr Bane is just going to look at your teeth and then we'll go home" Alec pushed back the curls on Max's head "Why not you read that book. See it's your favourite Batman and Robin" he saw the boy jump from the chair and pick up the book from the table that was kept in the middle. Alec smiled and started filling up the form. When their turn came he took hold of Max's hand and knocked at the door

"Come in" said Magnus

Alec walked in with Max who's eyes widened when he saw the big sliver chair. He clutched Alec's arm with both his hands "Dad No! I don't want to be here. Let's go home"

"It's okay Maxie. Dad is here with you"

Magnus smiled and stood up from the chair. This wasn't new for him. Most of all...infact all the kids were scared of dentist. He had many years of experience how to handle the kids. Magnus walked towards the father and son pair "Hello Mr Lightwood. I didn't know we would meet this soon. Not that I'm complaining" 

Alec shook hands with Magnus "Mr Bane.."

"Please call me Magnus. Mr Bane sounds...too boring" Magnus made a face and saw Max smile a bit Alec cleared his throat "In that case you should call me Alec"

"If I'm not guessing wrong...is it short for Alexander?" asked Magnus and got a nod from Alec "It's too long to pronounce so I go by Alec"

"Alexander is much better. It suits you" Magnus then hunched down so he was levelled with Max and Alec was glad he didn't see the tiny blush on his face "So Max right?" 

Max nodded 

"What seems to be the problem?" 

"Nothing! We're going home" Max turned around to leave but Alec stopped him "It's in the right side...lower two teeth" 

"Dad No! Why did you tell him? Mr Doctor will pull my teeth out. Look! He has that biiig gun with him" Max squeaked out loud pointing at the tools. Alec cupped Max's face "No sweetheart. Doctor will just take a look" he turned him around keeping a grip on his arm 

"No! I don't want to sleep on that chair. Let me go!" Max struggled to get free. Magnus cleared his throat to get Alec's attention and motioned to let the boy go. As soon as Alec loosened his grip, Max ran and hid himself under Magnus's table

"Max come out" Alec raised his voice but Magnus stopped him "Don't force him Alexander. It would help if his mother was here. Kids are more comfortable with their mother"

"Umm...actually....I'm a single father" 

"Oh. I'm sorry"

"I'll get him out" Alec took a step but Magnus again stopped him "Let me handle him" Alec nodded and saw Magnus walk towards his table and got settled with Max who scooted away from him "Hey I'm not going to hurt you"

Max shook his head "You will! You have big gun that will pull my teeth" Magnus hummed and placed his hand on his ear and pretended to talk "What? Are you sure? Oh..that's really good news" 

Max was confused "Who are you talking to?" Magnus pointed at his jaw "Your teeth is talking to me" Max's eyes widened "You can talk to my teeth?" Magnus nodded "I'm a dentist right? All teeths talk to me"

Max fell for Magnus's trick and he relaxed a bit. The boy moved closer "What did my teeth say to you?" 

"Oh your teeth is just fine. It's got little owie so he's asking me to fix it"

Max tensed again

"You do want to eat sweets again right?"

Max nodded

Can I take a look at it?" Magnus asked carefully. He saw Max think about it for few seconds and was finally rewarded with a nod "Will it hurt?"

Magnus gasped "All teeths are my friend, I would never hurt them" Max smiled and crawled out of the table "Daddy! Mr Doctor will not pull my teeth out" he bpunced happily but again clutched his jaw in pain. Alec ruffled his hair "It's Dr Bane Max" 

Magnus then settled Max on the chair and talked him through the whole process. He even allowed Alec to hold Max's hand since it was his first time. After he was done Magnus gently closed the boy's mouth "All done Max. You did good" 

Max held his head high feeling proud of himself "What is my teeth saying now Dr Bane?" Magnus again made a show as if he was talking to the teeth "Oh your tooth is very happy now Max. But remember to brush your teeth twice a day" Max nodded smiling at him

"And since you were very brave today, I'll give you a gift" Magnus saw Max's eyes widened in surprise and joy "Yay! Dad I'm going to get a gift" 

"You really don't have to" said Alec but saw Magnus was already opening a cupboard. The dentist picked up a brown stuff dog and handed it to Max who hugged the puppy "I love it"

Alec smiled "Say thank you Max" 

"Thank you Dr Bane" 

"You're welcome Max" Magnus saw the boy started playing the toy so he motioned Alec to his right side "I've cleared the cavities for now but do bring him after one week...just a regular check up. And you might want to lessen some sugar in his daily food intake"

"I'll be more careful. Thank you Mr..I mean Magnus... ah...your payment?" 

"At the reception counter" 

Alec nodded "C'mon Max" he turned around to leave when Magnus called him "Alexander wait" 

"Yeah?"

"Actually...I wanted to...if we could...I mean if you don't mind" Magnus pocketed his hands in his white coat feeling nervous but he couldn't stop the blush that crept on his face

"What is it?"

Magnus took a deep breath "Would you like to go out for movies with me?" he hoped Alec wouldn't get angry for asking him out when they just met twice 

Alec was surprised at the question. Yes he had a crush on the man but he also knew Magnus had a son which meant he surely must have a wife. Then why was he asking him out. Magnus sensed the hesitation so thought of clearing the confusion "I'm also a single father. Rafael's mother died after she gave birth to him"

"Oh..I'm sorry"

"It's okay. Got use to it. I'll be frank with you Alexander. I felt something between us. It's been years since I dated anyone and I think you're cute"

Alec blushed on hearing the compliment. Suddenly things were looking bright for him. He slowly nodded with a smile "Text me the address" 

Magnus chuckled softly and pulled out his cell "I need to have your number Alexander" he saw Alec take the cell and type his number "I'll wait for your message" he then left the clinic with a happy and jumpy Max 

Magnus looked at the screen and smirked when he saw Alec had typed his full name. He was excited to meet Alec again and get to know him more. His eyes fell on Rafael's frame "You're going to love when I tell you I'm going out with your Mr Lightwood. Guess we do have like-father-like-son quality as we both like him" 

Alec went straight to home with Max. He already called at school and requested a day off. The teacher made lunch while Max played with his new toy. He made sure to charge his phone so he woudn't miss any Magnus's messages. Alec walked in the hall and saw Max had fallen asleep on the floor with the toy safely tucked under his chin. He smiled and picked his son up and lowered him on the couch. Alec softly ran his hand on Max's hair, mind drifting to his upcoming...possible date? Alec didn't know for sure but he was excited "I haven't done this in years and I'm so nervous. You seem to like him too ...he's good right?" he sighed happily "Yeah...we both like him" 

A minute later Alec received a message "Tomorow at nine. Carlos Theatre. See you soon Alexander"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading this story and leaving comments and kudos. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec's mind was filled with anticipation, it has been since Magnus had asked him out for movies. He was a excited about it the whole day and couldn't wait for the sun to set. The teacher on reaching home told his siblings about his date and requested them to babysit Max for one night. Jace and Izzy were more than happy to help their brother. 

"Izzy what are you doing?" Alec swatted his sister's hand away when she casually opened the first two buttons of his shirt. Izzy rolled her eyes "Alec you're not going on a business meeting. This is a date remember? Loosen up a little"

"She's right bro. Show him your chest hair and he'll drool all over you" Jace saw Alec's face turned red as tomato but still managed to glare at him "May I know how do you both know so much about what men like?" 

"We might have some experience" Izzy winked and Jace laughed out loud "She means 'she' has some experience. I'm just saying what Clary thinks" Alec raised his eyebrows in question "Who's Clary?"

"Ah...no one?" Jace scratched at the back of his head. Before Alec could ask any more questions Izzy sprayed perfume on him and pushed her brother out of the door "Go! Have some fun"

Alec turned back to face her "Max's books are on the couch, his night clothes are on the first shelf of his cupboard and make sure he eats his dinner and less TV okay..ah..no chocolates or any sugary stuff..and.."

"Jace!" Izzy called out "Did you hear what Alec said?" 

"Nothing!" came back an answer and Alec's eyes widened. Izzy blinked innocently "See your son is safe with us" 

"Izzy!" Alec whined 

"Relax Alec. This isn't the first time we are taking care of Max. Now go. You don't want to be late for your date" 

Alec smiled "Thank you" 

"All the best"

AT THE THEATRE

Magnus dropped Rafael at his best friend Ragnor's house. He reached fifteen minutes early so he could collect the booked tickets. But due to some error in the computer his two tickets were already given to a couple and Magnus wasn't able to get the tickets for the romantic movie he had chosen to see with Alec. To make matters worse the man at the ticket counter offered him two tickets of psychological horror movie. 

Magnus bounced on his feet with two tickets in hand feeling extremely nervous. Every few seconds he would adjust his shirt or hair and even rub his shoes at the back of his pants. His eyes were fixed on the entrance waiting for his date. Five minutes later he saw Alec walk in and Magnus nearly jumped in joy. He cursed himself for acting like a teenager but the man infront of him was making very difficult for him to think straight.

Alec searched for Magnus through the crowd and spotted him at the ticket counter. With a smile on his face he walked towards him "Hi" 

"Hello Alexander. You're looking very handsome" 

Alec blushed at the compliment "You...you too are looking great" Magnus smiled but then his expression changed "I'm sorry. There was an error in the computer so they booked the same seats twice and the couple got earlier than me so they gave the tickets to them"

Alec's face fell a little. He really wanted to spend some time with Magnus "Oh..Umm..It's okay...maybe next time" 

"No!" Magnus squeaked out loud "I mean...they gave us two tickets of horror movie. Are you up for that?" he asked hopefully and saw Alec give a nod "Yeah I don't mind" 

 

 

Alec was glad the lights were off so Magnus wasn't be able to see his white ghastly face. The horror movie, The Devil's chamber was filled with violence and blood. Only first half an hour had passed and he was already scared to death. Suddenly out of no where a gun shot rang in the film making Alec jump in his seat. His hand unconsciously grabbed the arm beside him. Magnus jerked in surprise and winced a little when Alec's nails dug into his skin but he didn't say anything and covered Alec's hand with his own. He started running his thumb on Alec's hand and whispered softly "It's okay. It was in the movie"

Alec relaxed at the motion but he never let go of Magnus's hand. It was odly calming him. He spend the remaining of the movie in haze of awkwardness and disbelief. The young man cursed himself for being so weak. He got startled by a gun shot and grabbed Magnus's arm in fear. What will Magnus think of him. Yet Alec didn't let go of his hand.

After the movie was over Magnus and Alec excited the theatre "I'm sorry Magnus. You can laugh at me if you want" said Alec feeling embarrassed. Magnus held his arm and stopped him "Hey don't apologise Alexander. It's..."

"Oh my God! Magnus you're bleeding" Alec pointed at the small beads of blood that had popped up because of his fingernails. Before Magnus could say he was fine, Alec pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed it on Magnus's arm "I'm so sorry...I'm such an idiot"

"It's hardly your fault Alexander. I'm absolutely fine. Besides I shouldn't have bought tickets to horror movie so it's my fault"

"Magnus.."

"Want to grab a quick bite?" Magnus suggested to distract the teacher and was rewarded with a nod. They reached a near by cafe and ordered snacks. Magnus took a bite "To tell you the truth I was scared myself but then your touch helped me a lot. I should be thanking you"

"Ah...Thank you?" Alec laughed lightly and took a bite of his own. They then talked about their likes and dislikes feeling more and more comfortable with each other. When it was time to pay the bill Magnus insisted he would pay and Alec replied with "Fine but next time I'm going to pay"

"Next time?" Magnus asked raising his eyebrows mischievously but inside he was jumping with joy. The blush that crept on Alec's face was all worth of his teasing "Ah...I thought...we...umm...maybe we could.. if only you want.." he saw the young man fumble with the words and found it even more adorable "If you're asking me out then my answer is yes Alexander"

Alec bit his lower lip and smiled "Yeah I was going to say that. I enjoyed tonight" Magnus slowly took hold of Alec's hand and raised it towards his lips "May I?" Alec give a shy nod so Magnus gently kissed at the back of his hand "Me too. This night was special" 

"We should get going. Max must've fallen asleep by now but you've to get Rafael from your friend's house right?" said Alec and Magnus nodded "Yeah. He's Rafael's godfather and my best friend. Ah..I'll call you and then we can decide when to meet"

"I'd love that" 

COUPLE OF DAYS LATER

"Today we are going to learn how to make a tulip with a paper" Alec annouced in his class and nearly laughed when most of the children gaped at him with their mouth wide open. Rafael was the one who raised his hand "Yes Rafael?" 

"What is a tulip?" asked Rafael

"How can we make it with paper Mr Lightwood?" asked Madzie

"Mr Lightwood I don't have any paper" pouted Danny

Alec turned around and picked up a blue craft paper. He raised his hands up and showed it to his class "This is a craft paper and I'll teach you how to make a tulip... It's a kind of a flower" 

"I love flowers!" Madzie squeaked happily

Alec smiled "I'll give you all a paper of your own. First you'll see how it's done then you all have to repeat after me step by step. Any questions?" 

Max raised his hand 

"Yes Max? Did you not understand me?"

Max nodded "Can I drink water Mr Lightwood?" Alec rolled his eyes "Yes you can" he always loved and found it cute when Max called him Mr Lightwood. After repeating thrice how to make tulip, Alec asked his students to follow him step by step. Very few of them got it right at first try so Alec personally taught again going from one student to another. 

Rafael frowned when he couldn't get the flower done and his frown deepened when he heard a laugh from behind. The boy turned to his back and saw Max showing proudly his origami work "I did it!" 

"It looks dumb" 

"No it doesn't! Your is looking like a rabbit " Max giggled and Rafael snatched the paper and crumbled into his tiny palm. Max pushed at Rafael's chair almost making the boy fall. Alec titled his head at the sound and saw the two boys fighting again "Max! Rafael!"

By the time Alec reached the two boys, they already had fisted each other's hair "Stop it! Max let go!" 

"He started it! Ouch!" Max yelled when Rafael gave a hard pull. He responded by tugging harder at his opponents hair. Rafael gasped loudly and Alec had seen enough. He raised his voice "Both of you stop it!"

The two boys immediately let go of each other with fear in their eyes. Alec had never raised his voice at any of his students before. Rafael and Max were literally shaking on their feet. Alec was really frustrated with the two boys. Why couldn't they get along with each other. Why did they always end up in a fight. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath "I'm very upset with both of you. This kind of behaviour will not be tolerated in class"

"Sorry Mr Lightwood"

"Sorry Mr Lightwood"

Alec shook his head "No. This time sorry is not enough. Both of you will face time out for one period and during games period you will write table of two and show me" he saw Max and Rafael duck their heads down. Alec felt bad for punishing the boys but he also knew sometimes he had to be tough "Max go take your place in that corner and Rafael you will stand over there" he pointed to his left" he saw the two boys slowly walk towards their respective corners

At the end of the day Alec was still feeling guilty for punishing the boys when his cell rang. A smile formed on his face when he saw Magnus's name appear on the screen "Hi Magnus" 

"I didn't disturb you did I?" 

"No it's fine" Alec lied looking at Max and Rafael. He debated on telling Magnus about the weird war going on between their kids 

"Actually I was wondering if you and Max would like to join me for dinner at my house" Magnus asked playing with the paper weight on the table. Alec's eyes again fell on the two boys who were completing their work. A dreadful thought crossed his mind. How will things work between them if their kids kept fighting with each other.

"Alexander? If you're busy then we can eat some other day" Magnus pressed the paper weight tightly in his palm

"No it's not that..actually...yeah that's a good idea. We'll be there at eight?" Alec asked still feeling unsure about the idea. Magnus hummed in response "Eight is perfect. Besides it's sunday tomorrow so we won't have to worry about being late" 

"Yeah. Should I bring something?" 

"Just wear something red. It's my favourite colour" 

Alec was as red as the said colour as he let out a soft laugh. Magnus laughed with him "Just kidding. You'll look handsome in any colour" 

"Bye chessey Magnus"

"Bye sugary Angel" 

Alec pressed the red button and sighed. Damn he knew he was falling hard for the man. The teacher just hoped the dinner would go well with the two young world war leaders under the same roof who currently were busy writing table of two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! I'm back with this story. Hope you guys are still with me. Thank you so much for reading. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Papa please tell me who is coming at our house" Rafael pulled Magnus's pant who was busy stirring white sauce for baked macaroni. The dentist lowered the flame and moved his son away from the gas "Rafael how many times I've told you not to come in the kitchen when papa is cooking huh? You know it's dangerous" 

Rafael pouted crossing his arms "You won't tell me who is coming for dinner" 

"That's a surprise my angel" Magnus winked "But I'm sure you'll be very happy to see them" 

Rafael's eyes shone brightly "Is it Madzie? Or...or Jack?" Magnus shook his head "I'm not going to spoil your surprise. Now go play with chairman meow" Rafael made a face and ran out in the hall calling out cat's name. Magnus went back to his cooking with a smile. Max was going to be so happy when he sees Mr Lightwood and Max, he chuckled and added spices in the sauce

ALEC'S HOUSE

Alec buttoned Max's pant and did the collar for fifth time. He was really nervous from inside and almost felt himself freaking out. He didn't tell Max they were going to Rafael's house because he knew his son would never agree to come. The boys were going to be under one roof. The same two boys who couldn't go without fighting even for five minutes. He just hoped the dinner would go well. Max eyed at his father "Are you not feeling well Dad?" 

Alec broke out of his thoughts "Yes Max. I'm fine son" Max took a step back "Then why are you opening and closing my pant buttons for last five minutes" 

Alec mentally smacked himself "Oh...um..sorry. Yeah so let's go. Just remember behave properly okay" Max nodded "Where are we going Dad?"

"It's a surprise son. A big surprise" 

 

 

Magnus perked up when the doorbell rang. He let out a laughter when he saw Rafael placed chairman meow down from his lap and run towards the door "I will open the door" he squeaked out loud and turned the knob

Two set of small eyes met each other and suddenly their happy bubble bursted into million pieces. Alec's eyes moved from Max to Rafael who looked like they had become statue. He cleared his throat "Hey Rafael. How are you doing?"

Magnus came around and pushed the door wide open "Hi Alexander. Welcome to my sweet home. Hello Max" he greeted pushing his son out of the way who was still staring at Max like he had grown two heads

Alec gave a light push at Max's shoulder and they stepped inside "Thank you for inviting us. I bought chocolate cake for dessert" he offered the cake to Magnus who took it with a smile "Rafael why don't you show Max your room. You two can play until I get the table ready"

"NO!" three voices spoke together

Magnus heard three no's at once and stared at Alec and the two boys with confusion "What happened? Is something wrong?" Alec chuckled nervously "Nothing... It's...why not the boys play in here so we can keep an close eye on them"

Magnus gave a amused smile "Alexander the boys are old enough to play alone" he glanced at the two boys and was confused on why weren't they happy to see each other

"But Magnus.."

Magnus held his hand on Alec's arm "All the toys are in Rafael's room. It would be lot easier if they played inside. Rafael show Max your room"

Rafael gave a small nod and started walking. He didn't even bother to look back to see if Max was following him. Max looked up at his father "I don't want to play with him Dad" 

Alec bend down and gave a light squeeze "Remember what I told you at home. Be nice... do it for Dad.. please?" Max met Magnus's eyes who smiled in return and nodded "Okay" he said in low voice

Magnus saw Max walk slowly where Rafael had gone and faced Alec "What's going on?" Alec rubbed his hands together trying to ease his tension. He just hoped the kids would behave and won't fight just for tonight "Nothing. Max is little shy...that's all"

Magnus nodded "Okay...maybe I'm over thinking. Let's get the table done. Will you help me?" Ales smiled "Gladly" 

 

 

"Wow this dish is so amazing. What flavour did you add Magnus?" Alec licked his fingers humming as the delicious white sauce melted in his mouth. He was helping Magnus arrange the table and couldn't stop himself from dipping his finger in baked macaroni. 

Alec froze when he saw Magnus was staring at him intently "Sorry...I shouldn't have..." The dentist closed the distance between them and pointed at Alec's lip "You got some sauce over there" 

Alec tried to wipe the sauce but his hand was going in wrong direction. Magnus caught his wrist and came a bit closer "May I?" he asked softly. Alec's breath hitched and he kept his eyes locked with the man. He gave a shy nod and Magnus lifted his hand to cup his face. Alec's eyes fluttered close as he leaned into the touch and smiled when Magnus storked his cheek fondly. 

Next thing Alec felt was Magnus's soft lips on him and he knew nothing would ever be the same. The kiss was soft and gentle as a whisper just like a light brush of his lips but still Alec felt as if his world had come to a stop. Magnus found himself lost into a new world. He wanted this moment to last forever. He smiled at the warmth and pulled back looking at the flushed face of the man standing infront of him "I think my macaroni tastes much better now" 

Alec curled his lips upwards trying his best to hide the blush that was creeping. Magnus sighed happily and thought this was the right moment to confess his feelings. The main reason why he had arranged tonight's dinner. He had to tell Alec how he felt about him. This new sensation that cursed through him all day and was not letting him sleep at nights. He hadn't felt like this for anyone after Camelie died. Alec was different and special. He had to say the four letter word to make it official "Alexander I..I lov..." 

 

A loud crash

Magnus and Alec shared a look before they ran towards Rafael's room. Magnus's eyes widened when he saw broken pieces of a frame. The picture that had Camelie, himself and baby Rafael in it "What happened in here? Are you two alright?"

Rafael clenched his fists as tears rolled down "Max broke our frame!" he lunched at Max who ran and hid behind Alec's long legs "It was a mistake. That cat was trying to bite me!" he pointed at chairman meow ran out of the room 

Magnus caught Rafael in his arms "Watch out!" he yelled fearing his son would step on the glass pieces "Alexander let's get the boys out of here. I'll have to clean the room"

"No!" Rafael started thrashing "Papa let me go. He broke my favourite picture!"

"I did not! Your cat was going to bite me" 

"Lying...papa he is lying!"

"Rafael calm down angel" Magnus held his son to his chest 

"I'm not! Dad..." Max clutched Alec's pants tightly "I am not lying. I was standing and then a cat came running at me. I moved back and hit the table" Alec didn't know what to say. Though it was no one's fault, the kids still ended up in a fight. This was what he was afraid of from the beginning. These two boys can and will never learn to get along 

"You are always fighting with me" said Max "You pulled my hair" 

"You stole my colour!"

"You tore my flower!"

"You pushed me off the swings!" 

Magnus was shocked hearing the two boys bicker. Where they actually in same class? And from the look on Alec's face it seemed this wasn't new to him. He had to make sure what he was thinking was true "Alexander...do they always fight like this?"

Alec had a guilty look on his face. He took a deep breath and spoke "Will you be mad if I said yes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!!Thank you so much for reading this story. This chapter is little angsty. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus asked Alec to take the boys in the hall while he cleaned the room. He took the picture of his dead wife and sighed. The dentist hoped the matter wasn't serious as he was thinking. So what if the kids faught with each other. Many children don't get along and they ought to become friends one day since both were in same class. Magnus decided to talk about it with Alec after dinner

The said dinner was very awkward for Magnus and Alec. With every bite that was chewed, they could literally feel the tension in the room. Rafael would make loud noises with the spoon on his plate to show how mad he was while Max gobbled down his share of food so he could go back home as soon as possible. 

After dinner Magnus served cake to the boys and asked them to watch television while he and Alec would talk in the kitchen. The moment Magnus walked in, Alec held his hand out "I'm so sorry Magnus. Please don't be mad at me" 

Magnus screwed his face in confusion "Why would I be mad Alexander?" 

"I knew Rafael and Max don't get along but still I agreed with your dinner plans" Alec confessed with downcast eyes and guilty face. Magnus came forward and gently caught Alec's hands in his "Look at me Alexander" 

Alec looked up and was surprised to see Magnus smile at him. The dentist squeezed his hands in comfort "Calm down okay. I'm not at all mad. They are kids Alexander. So what if they fight" 

"At all times?"

"They seriously can't be fighting all the times" 

"Magnus I'm not kidding. Max and Rafael always fight in the class. They bicker a lot and sometimes even indulge in hand to hand combat"

Magnus tried to stifle his laugh. Alec glared but continued "It's like...like they hate each other"

"But why?"

Alec shrugged "I don't know" 

"Well did you ask them?"

Alec blinked. Ofcourse you have to talk to your child if something was bothering him, thought Alec. Why did it never occur to him before. Suddenly things were looking bright for him. Magnus lifted all the heavy weight from his shoulders. He was worrying for no reason. The teacher chuckled "It never crossed my mind. You're right. I should've asked them why do they keep fighting. I'm sorry" Magnus waved him off "It's hardly your fault. Yes we have to be careful with them but you cannot rely our relationship on their behaviour" 

"Our relationship?" Alec asked softly

Magnus blushed avoiding Alec's eyes. Maybe it was too soon to say he loved him. He also didn't want to scare Alec off when he was already worried about their boys constant fighting "Well...I thought..." he closed his eyes but then opened them with confidence "Here's the thing. I do like you a lot and I don't want this get over so soon just because our kids don't get along"

"I don't want this to get over also Magnus but there is something you should know before we go any further" Alec held Magnus's hand and saw him give a nod "Sure Alexander. I'm all ears" 

"Max...he is not my son" 

Magnus was shocked at the words "What?" 

"His parents, my cousins...they died in a car accident when he was only six months old. My parents were thinking of sending him to an orphanage..I just couldn't .... when I held him in my arms, he caught my thumb with his tiny fingers...I just knew he wanted me. I love him so much. Max is my life Magnus. I did do anything to see him happy" 

Magnus's eyes shone with tears "Alexander.."

"I know I behaving like an emotional fool and if you want to end..." Alec's words were cut off by Magnus pressing his finger on his lips "You've a wonderful heart Alexander. I'm so proud of you. You just raised your position in my heart" 

Alec let out a watery laugh and blinked back his own tears "Thank you. Please don't tell anybody or Max that he is not my son. He will..." 

A loud gasp 

Magnus and Alec turned around to see Rafael standing on the entrance of the kitchen. Before any of the father could stop him, the boy ran towards the hall

Alec's heart sank in his stomach. He knew what Rafael was going to do "Magnus please stop him!" Magnus nodded and both ran behind the boy but were few seconds late when they heard Rafael yell at Max "Mr Lightwood is not your father!"

Alec froze when he saw Max's hand stopped in mid air with piece of cake still in hand "What?" asked Max looking at his father

"I just heard Mr Lightwood say to papa. He said you are not his son" Rafael didn't even know what he was doing but seeing the shock look on Max's face, the boy felt satisfied and thought he punished Max for breaking his frame

"Rafael!" Magnus raised his voice and saw his son jump with fear. Max placed the plate down and got up from the couch "Dad what is he talking about?" 

"Nothing sweetie" Alec quickly hunched down to his level "We were just talking..." 

"But Rafael said you told I'm not your son" Max took a step back "Is it true?" his eyes shone with tears and it shattered Alec's heart. He bit back his own eyes and cupped his son's face "No Maxie. I'm your father and you are my son" 

"Is it true?" Max cried harder

"Max please listen to me baby"

"Tell me!"

Alec couldn't do this. He couldn't lie to his son anymore. He had to tell him the truth. The father gave a small nod "I'm sorry baby. I should've told you before but...." 

Max's eyes widened. He pushed Alec with both hands and ran out of the house "Max! Come back! Max!" Alec called out again "Max wait!" 

"Alexander go after him" said Magnus but Alec had already reached the door. He ran after Alec and saw him disappear around the hallway and down the stairs. He stared at the empty corridor, mind trying to process what the hell just happened. This evening turned out to be a disaster for everyone. He felt bad for Max and hoped Alec will be able to calm him down. 

Magnus walked back in and saw Rafael still standing on the same place "You young man are in so much trouble" he yelled, anger buliding in him. Rafael shook with fear "I'm sorry papa" 

"Sorry isn't enough! Do you even realise what have you done? What if someone comes to you and says I'm not your papa. How would you feel about it huh?" Magnus tried to make Rafael understand his mistake

Rafael started crying. He had never seen his father this angry before. The boy feared his father would never talk to him again "But you are my papa" he hicupped "Please papa...be my papa... I'm sorry" 

Magnus's heart clenched painfully on seeing tears in his son's eyes. Though unknowingly his son had ruined the most important day of his life, he still couldn't blame him. He took a deep breath and walked towards his son. The father took the boy in his arms and hugged him tightly "Yes Rafael I'm your papa but what you did was wrong sweet pea. Didn't you see how sad Max and Alexa..Mr Lightwood were?" 

"I'm sorry papa" 

Magnus rubbed Rafael's back "I'm sorry too angel. I shouldn't have yelled at you" he picked up his son and walked towards his room wondering what was going on with Alec and Max. He wouldn't be surprised if Alec decided not to talk to him again. 

 

ALEC'S HOUSE

"Maxie do you want some ice cream?" Alec asked bringing the bowl next to his son. His heart nearly gave out when Max had ran in the middle of the road and almost got hit by a car. Few seconds late and he would have lost his son forever. After that Max had gone awfully quite. No matter how many times Alec tried to talk to him, the boy wouldn't reply. Alec felt like his small happy world had come to a halt. 

Alec brought Max to their home and made him sit on the couch. He tried hard not to cry with his son who's eyes hadn't stopped shedding tears "It's your favourite flavour" 

Max remained silent

"Okay then...ah how about we watch some TV...your favourite Doraemon huh?"

No response

Alec's voice became thick as he gulped down the painful lump "Wanna...wanna call aunt Izzy or uncle Jace? They'll come play with you"

Nothing

Alec bit his quivering lips. He hated seeing Max in pain. His baby boy had gone so quite. He knew his son was hurting and wished he could bring back the smile on his face. Alec thought about the left over cake in the fridge. Yes Max loved cakes. This might work. In an attempt to make his son happy, Alec got up hurriedly and bumped his knee on the table "Ouch!" he yelped in pain

"Dad!" Max got off the couch with worry and stood near his father "Did you get hurt?" Alec stared at the boy "Call me again" 

"Dad"

"Again Maxie"

"D...Dad"

"Will you always call me Dad?"

Max nodded and lunched at Alec's legs, wrapping his arms "Daddy!" His father bend down and took the boy in his arms "Yes Max. I'm your Daddy and I'll always be your Daddy" 

"Daddy will you tell me about my..." Max's voice trailed off. Alec understood he was asking about his real parents "I'll tell you about them Max but not today. When you become a big boy, Daddy will tell you everything"

"Okay" Max nodded and hid his face under Alec's neck. Alec then showered small kisses all over Max's face "I love you so much Maxie" 

Max gave a kiss on Alec's cheek "Maxie loves you too Daddy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A million thanks for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Good morning Rafael" Magnus greeted his son while pulling the blanket off him. The boy whined shifting to his side "It's sunday papa. I wanna sweeep more" Magnus chuckled at the pronunciation. Rafael's eyes were still closed as he stretched his hands to get the blanket back on him but Magnus caught his wrist "You've been saying that for last fifteen minutes young man. It's already past ten and you do have to finish your homework" 

On hearing the word homework small eyes popped open and along came the memories of what happened last night. Rafael sat upright and rubbed his sleepy eyes with the back of his thumb "Is papa still mad?" Magnus pulled the boy in his lap, straightening the messed up hair "No sweet pea. I'm not mad...just little upset" 

Rafael nodded ducking his head down "Are you going to punish me?" Magnus held his son closer "No but tomorrow when you go to school you'll have to apologize to Max and Mr Lightwood"

"But.."

"Rafael what you did yesterday was wrong. We should never hurt anyone's feelings" 

"Max broke our frame"

"Yes he did but it was by mistake. He didn't do it on purpose. I'm sure Mr Lightwood will make him understand that but you'll also have to say sorry. Okay?

"Okay papa. Can I now get pancakes for breakfast" Rafael kissed on Magnus's cheek who grinned at him "Yes my angel you can have pancakes"

"Yay! My papa is the best" the boy jumped out of his father's lap and ran into the bathroom. Magnus then pulled his cell out and typed a message to Alec 'How are you?' He deleted that message and typed another one 'Is Max alright?' Magnus deleted it again and typed 'Is everything ok. I'm sorry for last night' yeah this seemed okay, he thought and pressed on the send button, hoping Alec would reply.

 

ALEC'S HOUSE

"We're getting late Max. Hurry up or else the rides will be occupied" Alec packed the picnic basket and poured water in the bottle. He saw Max tying his shoe lace but was having trouble with the knots. He smiled and walked towards his son "Here let me help you" 

Alec tied the knot and Max hugged his father, placing a kiss on the cheek "Is Uncle Jace and Aunt Izzy coming?" Alec nodded "They'll meet us at the park. Take the water bottle and wait outside. I'll go bring our basket"

"Did you pack the cake?"

Alec rolled his eyes and gave a light push "Yes...now go or else we'll get late" Max ran and picked up two bottles "I'm ready!" he announced "Dad! Hurry up we're getting late" 

Alec laughed lightly "Let me get my phone" he was unplugging his cell from the charger when he saw a new message beep. Alec pressed his lips together as Magnus's name popped on the screen. He debated whether to reply or not because the situation between them was a little awkward now. Max called out again and Alec pocketed his cell "I'm coming" 

THREE HOURS LATER

Magnus checked his cell for tenth time but there was no reply from Alec. He felt disappointed and was starting to loose hope. After so many years he was finally able to open his heart for someone but it turned out to be a mistake. The dentist sighed and placed the clothes in the dryer

AT THE PARK

"Oh that's really bad Alec. How's Max doing?" Izzy asked eyeing her nephew at the swings. Alec had told his siblings about last night and both were equally upset about the news. Alec spoke as he spread jam on the bread "I think he's fine now but last night...he cried so much. He was hurting Iz. I just hope he doesn't look at me differently like I'm not his...father" 

"Max is your son Alec and will always love you. Don't ever think it otherwise" said Jace "What happened last night was nobody's fault.... especially Magnus's" Alec stared at his brother "What?"

Izzy giggled and sat beside her brother wrapping her arm around his waist "Big brother you didn't think that we wouldn't notice how every ten minutes you're checking your phone"

Alec glared at his sister but he couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks "I'm not!" Jace rolled his eyes "We know Magnus has texted you so what are you waiting for. Answer him bro"

"It's not that easy. It's just too weird after last night"

"You're making things weird Alec. Why are you thinking too much. If Magnus had changed his opinion about you then he wouldn't have texted you" 

"But the boys.."

Izzy squeezed Alec's hand "You really want to regret this decision ten years from now thinking why you didn't grasp the opportunity when Magnus was right infront of you?" 

Alec spoke after few seconds "I do like him" Jace patted on his shoulder "Then talk to him. Max and Rafael will grow up one day and I'm telling you they will laugh their heart out thinking about the days they faught. Don't do this to yourself Alec. What if Magnus is the man you were looking all your life" 

Alec nodded "Thank you. You both are the best" Jace scoffed and raised his collar "Duh bro...ofcourse I'm the best" 

Izzy threw a piece of bread crumb at Jace "Show off" Alec laughed and got up from the ground "Could you keep an eye on Max? I'll go ..ah...talk to.." 

"GO!" both yelled in unison 

Alec walked few feet away and dialed Magnus's number, inwardly hoping the man wouldn't be mad for not replying to his message. He heard a voice after three rings "Magnus it's me"

 

 

Magnus had just finished washing dishes when his cell rang. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the caller was Alec

"Magnus it's me"

Magnus closed his eyes taking in the soft voice "Hello Alexander. I thought you didn't get my message" 

"I'm sorry for not replying soon Magnus. Last night was.. um.." 

"I understand. How's Max doing?" 

"He was upset last night but I think he'll be fine. I brought him to a park" said Alec 

"That's good. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How are you?"

"Okay" said Magnus

Okay"

A pause

"Well then I should get going"

"No wait!" 

A smile formed on Magnus's face with a tingle of hope "Yes Alexander?" 

"Do you wanna go out tomorrow night. Just you and me?" Alec crossed his fingers, biting his lower lips

Magnus's heart jumped with joy "Sure. I'll text you the address"

"See you Magnus"

"See you too Alexander" Magnus smiled feeling like a teenager again. Damn he knew he was falling hard in love. What he didn't know was that Rafael had heard his conversation.

Alec felt giddy and kinda proud of himself for asking Magnus out for dinner. What he didn't know was that Max had heard his conversation when he came to call him for lunch. 

 

 

Next day both the boys apologised to each other and things were almost back to normal. When evening came Magnus called Ragnor to keep an eye on Rafael while Jace happily agreed to babysit for Max. Magnus and Alec then went out for dinner and enjoyed their time together. On returning home Rafael was at the window when he and saw his father giving a kiss to his teacher. 

 

 

TWO DAYS LATER

"Max and Rafael were fighting again" Alec complained and Magnus controlled his laughter. He opened the cupboard and took out fresh set of tools and arranged them on the tray "Oooh..that sounds bad. Who needs blood donation? I'm a universal donor" 

"Magnus!" Alec whined "This isn't funny" he started pacing in his room

"Why are you taking them seriously? It's not like they are going to start world war three"

"You're saying this because you haven't seen them fighting" 

"Alexander are you scared of two lovely adorable and cute kids?" Magnus teased

"I hate you!" 

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"Magnus"

"Alexander"

"I...I love you" said Alec and there was a long pause from the other end "Magnus?" 

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear those three words from you?" 

"I...said it now. I love you"

"I love you too Alexander. Come down in fifteen minutes. I need to seal our relationship with a kiss" 

"Are you serious?" Alec blushed crimson

"Fifteen minutes" 

 

Max slowly closed the door to his father's bedroom, his small brain trying to catch up with the words. Did his father just say I love you to Mr Bane? 

 

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

It was lunch break and Max was eating sandwiches with his friend David when Rafael walked straight towards him. He narrowed his eyes and pointed his finger at Max "We need to talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this story. Thanks to all who have left comments and kudos. You guys are the best! On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"We need to talk" 

Max glared at Rafael before jumping off the bench "What do you want?" The boy in return pointed at a tree where no one was playing "We should talk there" he started walking and Max followed

On reaching under the tree Rafael crossed his arms and spoke "Do you known what I saw on Monday?" Max made a I-don't-care face so Rafael continued "My papa and Mr Lightwood were holding hands together" 

"What?"

Rafael nodded "It is true. They even kissed!" he squeaked out loud and Max visibly gasped, eyes going wide "So it is true?" he raised his voice

"What is true?"

"Yesterday I heard Dad say I love you to Mr Bane!" 

It was Rafael's turn to visibly gasp "This is not good Max. You know what happens after they say I love you right?" Max looked at him confused as he had no idea what was Rafael trying to say "What happens? Tell me!"

Rafael rolled his eyes "Our fathers will get married and we will become brothers for life" 

Max's hand went to his mouth and eyebrows dissapered behind his black curls "What?!?" Rafael huffed out a breath "Don't you watch movies? They always marry after saying I love you"

"Brother?" Max asked in disbelief

"Brother" confirmed Rafael

"Eeewww!" came a unison reply

Max whined "But I don't want to be your brother!" 

"I don't want to be your brother too!" Rafael yelled and both boys turned around with their backs facing each other. After few seconds Max asked breaking the silence "What are we going to do?"

"We have to break them. We cannot let them marry" Rafael turned Max by his shoulders "I got a plan. Do as I say and we will never become brothers" 

Max nodded enthusiastically "Yes! What do you have in mind?" Rafael then whispered in his ears and a broad smile appeared on Max's face "That is a good plan"

"I know" Rafael said proudly and held his hand out "Let us do this. Mission break up"

Max shook his hand "I thought it was mission impossible"

"Shut up" 

"You shut up" 

"Donkey!"

"Monkey!" 

Both the boys stamped on their feet and walked away. They had a mission to accomplish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Alec could register he was being slammed against a wall of a dark alley with Magnus's lips on his, muffling his surprise yelp. Alec loved when Magnus took control and showed his possessive side. They had again gone on a date and were returning home when Magnus suggested to walk their way back. How they ended up in this dark alley, Alec had no clue and he doesn't even regret or complain a single second. He wants to spend as much time with his lover. 

Magnus pulled back panting only to dive in and suck on Alec's long smooth neck. Alec gasped when he felt Magnus's teeth sink into his skin "M..Magnus" he pushed his hips forward and moaned feeling Magnus's hardness against his thigh "You..need to stop" 

Magnus again pulled back with a smirk "Losing control Mr Lightwood?" he felt proud of himself on seeing Alec's flushed face and eyes filled with lust and anticipation. Alec took a shaky breath "Show off" 

Magnus laughed lightly and pressed his forehead over Alec's "Don't worry. The feeling is mutual...I want you so bad" he placed a soft kiss on Alec's nose and then on lips "Remind me again why can't you come at my house? Rafael should be sleeping by now" 

Alec sighed and pulled Magnus close to him "I love you Magnus but I feel...a little uncomfortable...Rafael is my student" 

"So? He likes you. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you" 

"I know that but our boys are still very young. They have fragile minds. I don't want to drop the bomb on by telling them we're dating...they might freak out" Alec explained 

Magnus ran a thumb on Alec's cheek "We cannot hide our relationship forever. They're our kids Alexander not parents. They do what we say. It doesn't work other way around"

Alec interwined their hands and resumed walking "You're right Magnus but it's just so frustrating. Sometimes I feel like giving them huge punishment so they'll stop fighting" 

Magnus chuckled knowing Alec was probably just kidding. Though now he had no idea how to convince Alec. Maybe he could talk to Rafael first. If his son was happy with their relationship then it wouldn't be hard to get Max in their side. Magus made up his mind and decided to talk to Rafael about Alec. They parted ways sharing a final kiss for the day.

 

When Magnus reached home he saw Rafael was still doing his homework. He frowned looking at Ragnor "Was he playing all the time?" his friend shook his head "No my friend. Poor kid has tons of work today" 

"Really?" Magnus saw his son was so busy that he didn't even notice his presence "Okay...I'll take it from here. Thanks Ragnor" 

"Sure" said Ragnor and left the apartment. Magnus walked towards Rafael and patted his hair affectionately "Hi angel. You seem very busy today" Rafael made a puppy face and looked up "Hi papa. Can you pass me my maths book. I still have tables to write"

Magnus narrowed his eyes. Never before did Rafael had to do this much homework. He saw his son looked tired and sleepy "Why did you get so much homework? Do you've a test tomorrow?" 

Rafael shook his head "Mr Lightwood was angry today. He punished us" he ducked his head down and continued writing. Magnus jerked in surprise. Alec was angry and so he gave lots of homework? But.. Suddenly Magnus remembered how Alec had told him about getting frustrated and punishing the boys. No no...he was thinking too much. Alec would never do something like this. Should he talk to him? That didn't sound right in his mind. Alec is a good teacher. He has no right to interfere with his professional work. Whatever the reason, Alec would never take his anger out on kids. 

What Magnus missed was Rafael smiling to himself when he saw the frown look on his face. He continued writing in his rough book and was thankful Magnus didn't notice. 

 

ALEC'S HOUSE

"Your teeth is hurting?" Alec knelt down and checked Max's mouth "Which one Max? They all look fine to me" Max pointed at the right tooth and cried out "This one.. aah...it is hurting so bad" 

Alec was confused "Max we just did your routine checkup last week and I'm being extra careful with your sugar intakes" 

Max replied by a loud hiss "I want to go see Mr Bane. He will speak to my teeth and see what is wrong. Please Dad...let us go see Mr Bane" Alec agreed reluctantly "Fine. We'll go see Mr Bane tomorrow morning. Guess you've to miss a day at school" 

Max nodded "Can I go sleep now?" 

"Yeah first go brush your teeth" Alec saw his son run towards the bathroom. He wondered what could possibly be wrong with his teeth. 

 

NEXT DAY

"Hello Alexander. Good morning Max" Magnus greeted Alec and his son when they stepped in his clinic. Alec extended his hand and blushed lightly when Magnus shook his offered hand and winked "So what seems to be the problem?" 

"He's complaining about his right teeth...the third one" Alec said and Max nodded "It hurts bad" 

"Why don't you lie down on the chair" said Magnus and saw Max lie down. He leaned in to whisper in Alec's ears "Max visited last week right?"

Alec nodded "Yeah but he's still complaining about one teeth. Does it look bad?" Magnus waved his hand "I'm sure it's nothing serious. Let me go check" 

Max had a scowl on his face when he saw Alec and Magnus whispering. He was just thinking about his next move when Alec's cell rang "Hi Jace...Hello? Jace you there? Hello..." 

"Why not you talk outside. You'll get better signal" Magnus suggested and Alec gave a nod. Max smiled when he realised he was now alone with Mr Bane. Perfect! He looked around and saw a switch on table where all the tools were kept. He extended his hand and pressed the button. 

Magnus quickly covered the distance and turned the switch off "Max please never touch anything without my permission okay"

"Okay Mr Bane" Max fake smiled

Magnus asked Max to open his mouth and started checking for cavities when Max again switched the machine on. Magnus frowned and shifted his table of tools to other side "Max stay still" 

Max nodded but few seconds later he figeted on the chair. This action caused Magnus to loose focus "Max you'll get hurt. Stop moving kid" Ofcourse Max didn't listen and again extended his hand to on the switch which was way out of his reach. Magnus pulled back and tried again "If you be a good boy then I'll give you a gift from that cupboard" 

Max was tempted by the offer but forced himself to ignore. Next time when Magnus was checking him, the boy yelped and jerked upright. Magnus almost nicked Max with his tool and this made him lose his temper a little "Will you stay still for a minute. What's wrong with you today?" he raised his voice

 

"Magnus?" Alec called out. He frowned when he saw his son shaking with fear on the chair and Magnus yelling at him "What's going on in here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! A huuuuuge thanks for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"What's going on in here?" 

Magnus took a step back looking guilty as if he was caught eating a jar of cookies. Max dramatically jumped from the chair "Daddy!" he ran towards Alec who caught him in his arms and picked him up. Max buried his face under Alec's neck, trying to hide his smile but still continued shaking. The father did not like how his son was trembling with fear "Sshh...it's okay sweetheart" 

Magnus placed the tool back and walked towards the pair "Alexander it's not what it looks like" Alec held Max close to him "Why were you yelling Magnus. He's just a kid" 

"Max kept shifting and moving...touching my tool table.. it was getting difficult for me to concentrate" Magnus tried to explain. Alec pulled Max back a little "Is that true?" 

Max shook his head "No Daddy" and Magnus's eyes widened. He couldn't believe the boy was openly lying to his father "Alexander you've to believe me" Alec looked between them. He didn't know whom to believe, his son or the man he loved? He felt like he was torn between them. Alec gave benefit of doubt to Magnus knowing the man would never hurt Max on purpose "It's okay... maybe there waa some misunderstanding. Are you done with his checkup?" 

"I don't want to go back in the chair" Max whined. Magnus rubbed Max's back lovingly and Alec smiled at this gesture "You don't need to go back again Max. There's nothing wrong with your tooth" he looked at Alec "I'll prescribe a gel. If the pain is still there, then apply two drops on the teeth" 

"Thank you" Alec smiled. Magnus returned his smile, though he was still a bit cofused why Max had lied. He wrote down the prescription and saw Alec leave. Max was not exactly happy with the situation as he was expecting a fight between them. He needed a new plan. He needed to talk to Rafael. 

 

 

Alec decided to take Max back to school since he still had half day left. The teacher then took his class and sat down to make a new chart paper on how to save water. When it was breakfast time Rafael and Max were at their secret meeting place "Did they have a fight?" Rafael asked getting straight to business

Max shook his head "I tried but they won't fight" Rafael nodded "I tried too last night but papa was not mad at Mr Lightwood" 

"Do you have another plan?" Max asked with hope twinkling in his eyes. Rafael held a finger to his chin and thought for a moment. A grin formed on his face "I do. Listen" he whispered his plan in Max's ears and then pulled back "Now let's exchange our landline numbers. We need to keep updates on our fathers"

 

 

"Alright class pack your bags. Tomorrow we'll do an experiment and see some objects can float and others sink"

Madzie raised her hand "Mr Lightwood what is bloat and sink?" Alec smiled "First of all it's not bloat, you pronounce it float. What we'll do is fill a glass of water in a bowl and drop some heavy objects like stone, marbles and coins. These all will go down at the bottom of the water. While other things like plastic cup, pen or leaf, they will stay above. That's called floating"

Alec saw his whole class looked excited about the experiment "Here's what we're going to do. All of you will bring one thing from your house what you think will either sink or float and we'll use it in our experiment. Okay?"

"Okay Mr Lightwood" came a cheerful unison voices. Alec gave a nod and his eyes fell on Max and Rafael. He was glad atleast today there was no fight between them. He turned around to pack his own stuff when he heard a voice

"You tore my book!" yelled Max

Alec sighed and turned around. Max and Rafael were yet again arguing about something. He walked towards the pair and stood with his back facing the door "What happened Max?" his son held a book in air "Rafael tore my book!" 

"I did not!" said Rafael crossing his arms. Alec took the book in his hand "Rafael if you've done it then don't lie. Admit it and I won't punish you" 

"Rafael if you've done it then don't lie. Admit it and I won't punish you" Rafael parroted and Alec narrowed his brows "What did you say?"

"What did you say?" 

"Rafael stop it!"

"Rafael stop it!" 

"Stop mimicking me or else I'll have to punish you"

"Stop milicking me or else I'll have to punish you" 

"Rafael!" yelled Alec "Okay that's it. You are going to get punished" The boy jumped in fear and saw his father had just arrived to pick him up. Perfect. Rafael made a sad puppy face "I'm sorry Mr Lightwood but please don't give so much homework. My fingers are hurting" 

Alec hadn't notice Magnus arrival. He raised his voice again "No Rafael. You misbehaved today and you will be punished. I want you to write two and three letter words twenty times and show me tomorrow"

Magnus pursed his lips and spoke "Alec can I talk to you" Alec turned around and was surprised to see Magnus on the door "Magnus?" It didn't go unnoticed by him that Magnus had called him Alec

"I need to talk to you" repeated Magnus and Alec gave a nod "Everybody stay quiet. I'll be right back" he walked out of the class "What happened Magnus?" 

Magnus spoke with anger laced in his voice "Are you trying to get back at me?" 

"What?" 

"For morning when I yelled at your son. Is that why you're giving loads of homework to Rafael?" Magnus accused and Alec was shocked "Are you crazy? I would never do that to Rafael. I already forgot about morning incident"

"Oh yeah? Then what's with the punishment? Don't you think it's little harsh on my son"

Alec was angry now "Do you even know why I had to punish Rafael? He was misbehaving and.."

"Ofcourse you'll give excuses. I saw him shaking with fear" 

"Are you saying that I'm lying?"

"You tell me" 

"Magnus why you're taking it personally? I didn't accuse you in the morning when you nearly hurt Max" Alec reminded him and Magnus shook his head "Max lied to you. He kept disturbing me" 

"Unbelievable. Are you saying that my son is lying? Just...just please take Rafael and go" Alec didn't wait for reply and walked back inside. Max and Rafael shared a smile as they had heard their fathers fight. The boys showed a thumps up to each other feeling proud of themselves 

ALEC'S HOUSE

Alec paced around the room. His mind swirling around the conversation he had with Magnus. How could he accuse him of punishing Rafael wrongly. He had no right to interfere with his work. Alec had been a teacher for three years now and he was most popular among children. Even Rafael once said he was his favourite teacher. 

Alec sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He needed to think straight. Magnus is a father just like him and maybe he is not use to see someone shout at his son. If Alec was being honest with himself, he too felt little uncomforable with Magnus for yelling at Max. Maybe Rafael was in playful mood otherwise he would never misbehave with him. He should talk to Magnus. The teacher smiled and felt releaved as his mind cleared. He picked up his phone and dialled Magnus's number "Hi" he spoke softly when Magnus's voice reached his ears

 

 

Rafael was jumping with joy as finally their plan was successful. Papa will never marry Mr Lightwood and Max will never be his brother. Magnus on the other hand forced the bite down his throat that he had been chewing for last five minutes. His heart ached when he thought about the little fight he had with Alec. This was their first fight and Magnus hoped it wasn't their last. Why did he have to go an accuse Alec about Rafael when the man hadn't uttered a word in the morning at him for yelling at Max. 

Magnus felt guilty inside. He very well knew how sometimes his son would get mischief. Alec did the right thing and he should also apologise to him. Magnus picked up his cell from the table and unlocked it when Alec's name appeared on the screen. With broad smile on his face, the dentist pressed the green button "Hi" he heard Alec's soft voice 

"Hello Alexander" 

Rafael frowned

There was a pause from both ends before they spoke in unison "I'm sorry" 

"No Alexander I'm the one who should apologise. I had no right to accuse you. I'm so sorry" Magnus got up from the table to talk in private and Rafael gritted his teeth. This was so not included in his plan. 

"I understand how you felt Magnus but.." Alec drawled off and Magnus bit his lips in worry. He hoped Alec wasn't breaking up with him "But?"

Alec sighed "How will this work Magnus? Today we fought because of our boys. What if it happens again. I'm scared...I don't want to loose you" 

"You won't" said Magnus hurriedly "If it happens again, we'll handle it maturely and won't lash out at each other. It was just a small fight. It shouldn't bother us. This is what happens in a committed relationship. We fight and then get back together" 

Alec nodded "I want to forget what happened today" 

"What happened Alexander? I really don't remember" Magnus said and Alec laughed lightly "Yeah...me too. I can't remember a thing"

"So we are good?"

"Yes we are"

"Goodnight Alexander. I love you"

"Goodnight. I love you too"

"Did you hear that!?" Max squeaked out loud and Rafael shushed him "Ssshhhh talk low. They will hear us!" 

"Dad again said I love to Mr Bane" Max looked around to see if Alec had come out of his room. 

"Yeah I heard papa say same thing" Rafael clutched the phone tightly 

"What are we going to do now?" 

"Why can't you think of something? You are always asking for my ideas" 

Max checked again "Are you going to suggest something or I'll hang up. Dad will be out of his room" 

"Let me think Max. And give some trouble to your brain too. It has to work someday"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up" Rafael hung up the call and saw chairman meow staring at him "If you say one word to papa I'll not give you your favourite cookies" The cat meowed loudly and ran away in the kitchen. The boy's eyes then fell on the calender and saw a date that was two days from now. A broad smile appeared on his face "I have an awesome idea Max"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Papa what is today's date?" Rafael asked as he packed his school bag. Magnus grinned knowing exactly where his son was going with the question "It's 14 Nov kid"

"And tomorrow?" 

Magnus rolled his eyes but answered anyway "Hmm..Let's ses if today is 14 then tomorow has to be 15 November right?" Rafael nodded with a broad smile "Do know what is on 15 November?"

Magnus faked a gasp "I absolutely have no idea my angel. Am I missing something important?" he smiled when Rafael pouted in return and turned his back crossing his arms "Papa forgets everything. He is getting old"

Magnus laughed and picked Rafael in his arms. He gave two kisses on each cheeks "So what does my baby boy want for his birthday huh?" Rafael wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck "You remember!" 

"Ofcourse my sweet pea. My boy is turning seven this year"

"I want to have a biiiig party" Rafael widened his arms to show his excitement and Magnus chuckled "As you wish my prince. Though I should let you know I've already arranged a party at McDonald's"

"Yay!" Rafael squeaked out loud "Can I call all my friends?" 

"Sure, anyone you like"

"Can Mr Lightwood come and Max too?" Rafael asked carefully. Magnus was little surprised at the request "You want Mr Lightwood to come?"

Rafael shrugged "He is my favourite teacher" he placed a kiss on Magnus's cheek "Please papa" Magnus was more than happy to invite Alec and Max to the party. This way they will get a chance to bond with each other "Okay we'll invite them too"

"Thank you" Rafael wriggled down and got ready for the school. Magnus then dialled Alec's number "Good morning handsome"

"Good morning to you too Magnus. Any particular reason you're in this cheerful mood?" 

"Tomorow is Rafael's birthday and I want you and Max to come to his party at McDonald's" 

"Oh...will it be okay? I mean.." Alec drawled off thinking about the boys. Magnus understood the hesitation "Let me tell you before you go into panic attack that it was Rafael's request to invite you and Max"

"Really?"

"Yes. It'll be fine Alexander. We both are there to keep an eye on them right?" Magnus tried to convince. Alec's eyes fell on Max who was drinking milk. Maybe he was thinking too much. Nothing is going to happen and just like Magnus said, they will keep an eye on the boys "We'll be there. What time?"

"Seven in the evening"

"Okay...umm..Bye?"

"So soon?" Magnus pouted and heard a chuckle at the other end "Magnus I've to get ready for the school" 

"Ah huh..you do teach maths right?"

"Yeah"

"Then hear this gorgeous....I'd like to plug my solution into your equation" Magnus drawled each word seductively earning a groan from Alec "Magnus! You're an unbelievable idiot" 

"An idiot who is in love with you" 

"Goodbye my lovable idiot" 

"Goodbye Alexander. See you at the party"

 

AT SCHOOL

The two boys again had their secret meeting where Rafael told Max about his next and most probably final plan. Max frowned at the plan "Will it work?" 

Rafael crossed his arms and glared "Did you think of any new plans?" Max slowly shook his head so Rafael hummed "Then leave it to the genius. Just play your part okay. Don't mess up"

"I never mess up"

"Yeah whatever. Get ready for tomorrow" 

 

NEXT EVENING AT MCDONALD'S

Max smiled broadly when he stepped in the hall holding Alec's hand. There were balloons and colourful ribbons covering every wall. A huge 'Happy Birthday' poster hung at the centre of the restaurant. Nursery rhymes played softly in the background. A large Doremone was walking around and shaking hands with his friends. Alec saw the place was already occupied by atleast forty people. It seemed like Magnus had invited his dental friends and their children. He also saw more than half of his class had come and were jumping and playing around happily. Alec then felt a pull at his hand "Dad can I go play?"

Alec nodded "Sure Max but don't forget to wish Rafael okay?" Max gave a nod and ran to join his friends. Alec's eyes were searching for Magnus when a he felt a hand on his shoulder "Looking for someone special?"

Alec smiled knowing exactly who was standing behind "Very special" he replied and turned around. Alec gasped softly. Magnus was looking dashing with his red silk shirt and black trousers. His hair perfectly glittered with red colour and he could see his fair chest where two thin gold chains shone "Wow.. ahm..you look very...I mean Wow" 

Magnus gave a head bow "I thought I should dress up a little so everyone knows I'm the birthday boy's father" Alec laughed "Believe me no one is going to take their eyes off you tonight"

"And my eyes will only be on you Alexander" 

Alec blushed and handed Magnus Rafael's gift. Alec then got himself settled in one of the table while Magnus attended the guest. He felt relaxed when he saw Max and Rafael were playing along with other children. Magnus told him he was waiting for few more guests and after that they will cut the cake

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rafael slowly sneaked out and went to Polly Becker, a close college friend of Magnus "Hi Aunt Polly" The lady in return bend down and kissed on Rafael's forehead "Hello Rafael. Are you enjoying your birthday party?"

"I am Aunt Polly. Can I ask you to do something for me?" 

"What is it?"

"Can you hug my papa and give him a kiss on the cheek" 

Polly raised her eyebrows "Hug and kiss Magnus? Why?" Rafael made a sad face "It is my birthday today and papa is missing mom very much. He was very sad today morning. You are his best friend right? Can you make him feel better?" 

"I don't think Magnus looks sad Rafael" Polly eyed her friend. Rafael tried again "Please Aunt Polly. Do this as my birthday present" Polly sighed. Maybe the boy was right. Being Magnus's best friend, she knew he was good at hiding feelings. Magnus had to be missing Camelie today. She patted on Rafael's head "I'll go talk to him"

"Don't forget to hug and kiss" 

Polly laughed lightly "I won't" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max got a thumps up signal from Rafael so he ran towards his father and pulled his arm "I want a mommy!" Alec was taken aback by Max's words "What did you say?"

"If Rafael is getting mommy then I want one too" Max stamped on his foot. Alec was now in shock. Rafael was getting a mom..no no, it can't be true "Max who told you Rafael is getting a mommy?"

"I heard Rafael talking to Madzie. Mr Bane has a girlfriend who will soon be his mommy" 

Alec felt the air just got suck out of his lungs. Magnus was going to get married? Then what the hell was he doing with him? No..Alec bit his lips. There has to be a misunderstanding "Max are you sure you heard it right?"

Max nodded and tilted his head. He almost smiled when he saw a woman going towards Mr Bane "Look Dad...she is Rafael's new mommy" he pointed at Polly

Alec turned around and his world shattered into million pieces when he saw the woman give a too close hug to Magnus and then kiss him. What the hell? He had been sitting here for more than half an hour and no one had hugged or kissed Magnus, except for this woman. Tears formed in his eyes and he blinked rapidly. He got up from the chair and walked towards the pair "Magnus can I talk to you for a second"

"Sure Alexander. What's wrong?"

Alec glared at Polly "Alone" he saw the woman wave an awkward bye and leave. Magnus frowned "Alexander that was really rude. She is my..."

"What? Girlfriend who is going to be your future wife?" Alec blurted out in anger and Magnus's eyes widened "My what?"

"So it's true huh? Your reaction tells me I caught you red handed. I didn't think you'd stoop this low Magnus" Alec hissed and Magnus felt anger build in him "This is ridiculous. Your assumptions are absolutely nonsense. There's nothing going on between me and Polly" 

"Then why is she the only one who hugged and kissed you!" 

"Because we're close friends and Rafael..."

"Magnus stop making excuses" Alec raised his voice. Magnus saw everyone in the room had gone silent including the children "Don't create a scene Alexander. Everyone is looking"

"So? Are you scared of loosing your precious reputation? Why not let the world see what a double standard man you're!" 

"Alec that's enough!" Magnus yelled back "If you don't trust me then I think you should leave"

Alec scoffed "See now you're asking me to leave. You don't give a damn about our relationship" Magnus scowled at him "You're the one who is making an issue for no reason. If you're too immature to be in a relationship then don't be in one" Alec pressed his lips, tears threatening to fall "I knew this was wrong between us. I hate you Magnus Bane"

"Just...get the hell out of here and never show your face again" Magnus pointed at the door

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rafael slowly walked towards Max and pulled him to one side of the room "We did it!" he whispered in happiness. Max nodded "I can't believe your plan worked" he squeaked out loud and Rafael shushed him. He looked around and saw a door at the corner of the hall. The boy motioned Max to follow

The boys carefully entered the room as it was empty and closed the door behind. They kept walking till the end of the room "What were you doing Max? Someone could've heard you" Rafael scolded

"Sorry but Dad is fighting with Mr Bane. I'm so happy" Max again raised his voice not being able to contain his happiness. They heard footsteps and both got scared. There was another door in the room so Max suggested "There's another room. Let's talk in there" 

Rafael nodded and followed Max. What the two boys missed and didn't see was a warning sign that was kept on the side of the door. 

The sign read work under construction

Rafael and Max walked in and pushed the door close. Both the boys regretted coming in the dark room which was filled with tools and old boxes. Long wooden poles were placed all around the room which were supporting newly built roof. Max coughed when he inhaled some dust "Eeewww it is dirty in here" Rafael nodded "We should get back. I'll talk to you in the school"

Max turned back around and did a mistake by placing his hand on one of the pole. The pole screeched and slipped from its stand, falling beside another pole. With wide eyes Rafael and Max saw how one by one all the poles started falling. They had to take many steps back inorder to save themselves from crushing beneath the poles. 

Then came a loud thundering sound and the roof came down on them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The floor shook beneath Magnus and Alec. Whispers and gasps were heard. Loud thud sounds echoed in the main hall and everybody were panicking. Magnus saw how all the parents were now searching for their child and running out of the restaurant

Alec saw the manager yell at everyone to evacuate the place for their safety. His eyes met Magnus's and he turned away looking for Max "Max!" 

"Rafael!" Magnus called out in between the panicked crowd "Rafael where are you?" 

Alec felt his heart dropped to his stomach when the hall was now almost empty with no sign of his son "Maxie?" he whispered, fear creeping to his heart

Magnus looked around frantically but couldn't find his son. His heart and stomach clenched painfully "Rafael" he whispered, terror shinning in his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this story and leaving sweet comments and kudos. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

INSIDE

Seven year old Rafael coughed as he slowly sat upright and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. The amount of dust still floating in the air was making impossible for him to see anything infront of him. The thunderous sound of wall collapsing had scared the wits out of him and he was thrown backwards where he fell flat on the dusty floor. When Rafael's eyes fell on the huge mountain of cement slabs, rocks and poles, the boy remembered what happened and his heart started racing "Papa!" he called out

"Rafael" came a voice from his side so the boy turned his head to see Max staring at him with wide eyes. His face was smudged with dust and looked like he was in pain "Move...you are squashing my leg" Rafael looked down and noticed he was sitting on top of Max's leg. He quickly moved away and Max sat up rubbing his ankle. He scanned the fallen debris and gasped out loudly "What is all this?"

Rafael sneezed wiping his nose with his sleeve and backed up to the wall behind. Max stood tried to move the big pole infront of him but couldn't even shift an inch "It's too heavy" he panted and desperately called out to his father "Daddy!" 

"They can't hear us. Max we are stuck here" Rafael clutched his legs and brought up to his chest feeling scared. Max stared at him with wide eyes and then looked around again. Feeling lonely and frightened, he decided to sit next to Rafael "Where are we?" 

"I don't know... the room just went kaboom" said Rafael and Max tried to look through the destruction again but couldn't see the door where they had first entered "The door is blocked" he said trembling with fear

Rafael didn't reply because he knew Max was right. Max scooted closer to him and Rafael automatically grabbed his hands, not wanting to be alone. Max tightly held Rafael's hands "I want Daddy" he started crying and Rafael couldn't hold back his own tears and cried openly "Papa" 

OUTSIDE

"Please evacuate this place as soon as possible. Everybody make sure your child is with you" the manager yelled at his customers. Magnus and Alec ran to the man "What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm so sorry Mr Bane but it seems an accident has occured in our new storage room which is still unconstruction. I'm not sure what happened but it would be better for your safety if you leave this restaurant"

Magnus's heart dropped to his stomach while Alec felt his body go numb "Mr Rosewood my son is not here!" said Magnus desperately

"Mine too! I can't find Max" Alec stood next to Magnus, eyes still searching for his son. 

"What!?" Rosewood looked around "But the party was being held here. They have to be in this hall" 

"They're not!" Alec raised his voice and Magnus looked at him "Raising your voice isn't going to help" Alec pointed his finger "You stay out of this Magnus. I just want to find Max"

Magnus glared at Alec "Your son isn't the only one who is missing" he turned to face the manager "Look Mr Rosewood no one has seen the boys leave. They must be here somewhere" 

The man's eyes widened "Oh my God!" he placed his hand on his forehead "Did the boys go in the..." he looked at the two fathers and saw their faces go paler than before "Stay here please. I'll go check inside and inform you"

"I'm coming" Alec said without hesitation and Magnus nodded "We can't wait here"

"But we don't even know the kids are in there" Rosewood tried to agrue but Alec and Magnus were adamant about their decision. The manager gave a reluctant nod and soon they stood outside the last room. Rosewood turned the knob and entered followed by the two fathers and three men of his staff. Magnus saw many old boxes stacked in a corner. Four large shelfs occupied most of the room along with two cupboards that were placed on the right side. The strong smell of dust reached their nose and fear crept inside him "Rafael!"

"Max!" 

Magnus and Alec called out many times and double checked the room but got no reply and their heart sank further. Rosewood then walked to the corner of the room where his new storage room was building and gasped in shock. He tried to open the door but it didn't budge. He cursed inwardly and called out "Mr Bane! You two need to see this"

Magnus and Alec ran towards the manager who pointed his shaky finger on the floor "Look at the two small set of footprints. I..I think your sons are in here. I can't open the door...something is blocking from inside" 

Both Magnus and Alec stood frozen, shock settling in their body. Their boys were in the room which was locked. After few seconds Magnus was the one who reacted first. He pushed Rosewood out of the way and tried to open the door "Rafael! Rafael are you in there?!" tears leaked from his eyes and he banged on the door couple of times but got no response "Dammit! Rafael! Angel please... Can you here me?" He turned around and caught Rosewood by his collar "This is all your fault" he yelled "Why didn't you inform me this place was still underconstrution? If anything happens to my son then..." 

"Please Mr Bane calm down. This room is far away from the main hall. I don't know how the boys ended up here. Please cooperate with me. I'll go call the rescue team" the manager freed himself and hurriedly went out to make few calls. Alec took a step back looking terrified, his eyes fixed on the door. He felt suffocated and trapped just like Max was in there. He loosened his top two buttons to get air in "Max" No no no this cannot be happening. Not to his son. The silence from other end was killing him inside. Was Max even alive, the thought crossed Alec's mind and his knees buckled

INSIDE

The boys were down to sniffles as they waited for their fathers to come rescue them. Both huddled together were eyeing the door that they could barely see, hoping any second it would magically open. Suddenly Rafael felt a warm liquid in his hand, the same one Max was holding. He took hold of Max's hand who hissed at the pull "Don't touch that" 

Rafael frowned when he looked closer "Max you are hurt! You have blood on your palm" 

Max looked at the small cut and nodded "I got it from that stone" he pointed at the rock infront of him that had sharp edges. Rafael quickly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it gently over Max's palm just like he would tie a shoelace with a bow knot on top "Why didn't you tell me before"

"I was.. scared" Max hicupped as fresh tears surfaced in his eyes. Rafael nodded and wiped his tears off "Don't worry Max. Papa and Mr Lightwood are outside. They will come and save us" he spoke softly

"Aren't you scared?" 

Rafael wanted to cry again but forced himself to be strong. He was seven year old now. A big boy. He will not cry like a baby "I am scared Max but we have to be strong okay. Mr Lightwood would want you to be strong. They are coming for us" 

Max stared at Rafael and out of no where he hugged him tightly "Thank you Rafael" Rafael slowly hugged Max back "Yeah..Welcome"

OUTSIDE

The place was now surrounded by rescue team workers. Plans and sketches were made on how to rescue the two kids without causing any harm to them. The didn't have the exact location of the boys and that was their main drawback. The single storage room was newly attached to the restaurant so they could work from outside. After discussing several times, the head of the rescue team then decided to start removing the big stones and cement slabs from the top.

It had been more than three hours since the rescue mission had begun. Reporters and media people were all over the area and were showing live coverage of the rescue. Magnus paced impatiently as he saw the workers slowly and carefully remove the huge and heavy cement slabs, all the while calling out to the boys so they wouldn't harm them by mistake 

Magnus took a glance at Alec. His red puffy eyes and tense posture told him that he was worried sick just like him. Only if things were right between them, then he wouldn't be standing alone right now. Why are you standing far away Alexander when I need you the most, thought Magnus and prayed for their boys safety. Please God please send my baby back to me, Magnus looked above for tenth time

 

"Alec drink some water" Jace held the glass infront of his brother who shook his head "I'm not going to have anything before Max is back with me again" he pushed away the glass. His brother and sister came running at the scene when they saw the live coverage on tv. Jace shared a look with Izzy who was equally worried for her nephew. She didn't want to even picture the thought of not having Max around. Alec would be devastated if anything happened to Max. 

Alec's eyes then fell on Magnus and thought he too must be scared to death for Rafael. He so badly wanted to run towards the man and comfort him but he couldn't. Magnus had hurt and betrayed him. He made it very clear he didn't want to even see his face anymore. Alec sighed, his thoughts shifting back to his son "Hang on Maxie" 

INSIDE ONE HOUR LATER

Both the boys were exhausted and sweating badly. Rafael sneezed again followed by few coughs. The boy felt he wasn't getting enough air to breathe. He noticed Max was also breathing heavily beside him "What time is it?" Rafael asked Max who checked his watch "Don't know. My watch is broken" The older boy picked up a small pebble and threw it on the big stone in frustration "It's been so long. What is papa doing?"

A thought crossed Max's mind and his eyes widened "Rafael!" he shook the boy's arm "What if Dad and Mr Bane came to know about our plan? What if they are mad and they won't come for us. What if they are punishing us?" 

Rafael had a scowl on his face. He didn't like what Max was thinking but he also knew his papa would be very mad if he came to know about his plan. Rafael didn't want Max to panic so he lied "They will not find out. We are stuck here so who is going to tell them huh?"

Max nodded feeling relieved "Are you hungry?" he asked with a smile "I have few chocolates in pocket" Rafael straightened himself, temporarily forgetting about the insufficient air they were getting "Why didn't you tell me before? I am hungry!" 

Max quickly emptied his pocket. There were six chocolates so they broke down to three each and ate like they hadn't eaten in years "Do you have more?" Rafael asked and saw Max shook his head

"It's okay" said Rafael and patted on Max's shoulder "Thank you" Max smiled broadly "You are welcome"

Rafael replied with his own smile and held his hand out "So... friends?"

Max looked at Rafael's extended hand with wide eyes. Soon a smile crept on his face and Max shook his hands "Friends" he confirmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you sooooooooo much for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Max's finger made small circles on the dusty floor for last twenty minutes. After few more seconds he nudged his friend "When are we getting out?" Rafael sighed. This was the seventh time Max had asked this question and he was tired of giving the same answer again and again. Still the boy said "Soon Max" 

"I'm bored" 

Rafael narrowed his eyes "That's not the problem right now" 

"I'm wanna..." Max rubbed his eyes "sleep" 

Rafael too felt his eyes droop close. What the two boys didn't know was that due to lack of oxygen they were getting drowsy "Me too. It's too hot in here and I feel tired but we can't okay. We've to stay awake" 

"Okay" 

"Good" 

Barely thirty seconds later the two boys closed their eyes, Max's head falling on Rafael's shoulder who head dropped on top of Max's.

OUTSIDE

C'mon people hurry! We're running out of time" yelled Carl, head of the rescue team. His workers worked harder bracing the part of the fallen roof where the kids were entombed under. They had to be very careful so any cement slab wouldn't shift itself and accidentally fall on the boys. Carl had already called EMT people to be on safe side. On seeing the ambulance, Magnus's and Alec's worry only doubled

Three workers removed a huge chunk of cement slab which gave them space of a small hole. One of them peeped and yelled "I SEE THEM!" 

On hearing this, Magnus and Alec's face lit up with hope. They ran towards the constricted area but were stopped by few officers "Sir please stay here. It's dangerous to go any further" 

Magnus raised his voice at the officer "Let us go!" Alec also struggled to get pass through the yellow tape "Are they alright!?" he asked to the man above the debris

"I'm not sure Sir. They don't seem to be moving" said the man and Magnus's eyes widened "NO!" Carl climbed through the debris and peeped down the hole. He could see the two boys sitting against a wall "MAX! RAFAEL!" he called out but got no response "BOYS CAN YOU HEAR ME?" he cursed when he again got no response fearing they were too late

Alec desperately tried to freed himself "Please let me go.. I'll talk to him...Please" Carl thought about it. Maybe hearing their fathers voice, the kids might wake up. His first priority was to see if the boys were even alive "Let them come" 

Magnus and Alec rushed and together they started climbing on the debris that were pulled out before. Suddenly Magnus's leg slipped and was about to fall when Alec caught his arm and balanced him "Thank you" said Magnus but Alec didn't reply and moved forward

"Stay calm and be careful. If...I mean when the boys respond to you, talk to them until we figure a way to get them out" Carl instructed and shifted to give space for the two men. Alec peeped down the hole and tears of happiness leaked from his eyes when he saw his son "Max!" Magnus too was extremely relieved and happy to see his son "Rafael!" The two fathers then started calling out to their sons

INSIDE

Rafael gasped when he heard a voice. He opened his eyes but soon fell into coughing fit. Max woke up on hearing the coughs "Rafael? What happened?" he asked in sleepy voice 

"I thought..I heard papa" said Rafael

"MAX!" 

Max's eyes widened "I heard Daddy too!" he looked towards the door but couldn't see anybody

"They're awake!" Magnus smiled broadly "Rafael! Look up!" 

"Maxie! I'm up here!" Alec called out to bring Max's attention. Both the boys then looked up and smiles formed on their faces "Rafael they came!" Max squeaked out loud and Rafael waved to his father "Papa!" 

Both the boys then started yelling and shouting all at once, asking Magnus and Alec to get them out of here. The two even cried as they pleaded them to come down and get them. Magnus tried to calm the boys down but they got even more desperate with their cries so Alec took matters in his hands and used his strict teacher tone "KEEP QUIET"

Alec felt extremely bad for shouting at them but like Carl said the boys had to stay calm so the rescue could be done easily. He looked at Magnus who gave a appreciative nod "Talk to them. They'll listen to you" 

Alec peeped down again and was glad atleast the boys had gone quiet "Rafael...Max listen to me okay. We are going to get you out. But if you keep shouting then it's going to be very difficult for the good guys to pull you out" 

"Daddy I promise not to make any noise" Max wiped his tears and Rafael did the same "Mr Lightwood please don't leave us" 

Alec's heart broke on the words "No Rafael. No one is leaving. You are very brave boy...you too Max. Do as the good uncle says and you both will soon meet us. Understood?" he got nods from the boys. Alec then faced Carl "Please hurry up" 

"Thank you. You both can get down now. We'll take it from here" 

Magnus looked down again "We're waiting right here for both of you. Stay strong and no more crying" Rafael nodded "I love you papa" Magnus's eyes again shone with tears "Papa loves you too angel" Alec then waved a bye to Max followed by a flying kiss who copied his actions. They carefully climbed down and waited behind the yellow tape

Carl immediately got to work. He called one of his men and asked him to get to the boys. The man was tied to a rope and slowly lowered down. He then untied the rope to himself and tied it to Rafael "Here" he guided the boy's hand to the rope on his chest "Don't let go and close your eyes kid. When you open them, you'll be next to your father okay" he spoke gently and saw Rafael give a nod. The man gave a slight pull to the rope, indicating they were ready. Max saw Rafael was then pulled up by the rope "Next is me?" The man ruffled his hair "Yes buddy. You go next" 

Magnus was eagerly waiting outside. His mind and heart was so on the edge that he felt if he didn't see Rafael soon then he would pass out any second. He could hear the workers yell the words 'slowly' 'be careful' 'watch out for his head' and he took a step closer. Rafael's face popped up and Magnus sighed in relief, tears dripping from his face "Rafael!"

Rafael's eyes shifted to Magnus's voice and he stretched his arms "PAPA! PAPA!" he started wriggling "PUT ME DOWN! I WANT PAPA!" 

The workers then carefully pulled him out and untied the rope. Rafael was handed over to Magnus who took him in his arms and hugged him tightly "My angel" he peppered his son with lots of kisses "Thank God you're okay. I love you so much sweet pea...so much" Rafael wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck "I love you too papa" 

Alec was glad to see Rafael was okay but his heart ached to see Max. He saw the workers lower a rope again and this time he went closer to the site. Few agonizingly slow minutes passed before Alec saw Max's black hair emerge from the hole "Max!" he cried out with joy

When Max was handed to Alec, both father and son cried together. Alec wrapped his arms protectively "I got you Maxie. Daddy's got you" he heard Max cry louder "Sshhh...don't cry baby. You're okay now. Everything is okay Maxie" Jace and Izzy came running towards them and hugged the pair "You were so brave Max. We're proud of you kiddo" said Jace ruffling Max's hair

Cheers and claps echoed all around the area. Media reporters clicked pictures along with the words of appreciation for the resuce team. Magnus and Alec thanked Carl and his team. Carl then requested them to get the boys checked out by the doctor. 

Both Rafael and Max suffered a mild dehydration. Max palm was being bandaged as he drank fresh orange juice. His eyes met with Rafael and they shared a smile. Alec then picked Max and Magnus held Rafael in his arms, ready to head back home. They didn't even bother to look at each other and parted ways. What the two men missed was Max and Rafael waving a happy bye at one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this fic leaving sweet comment and kudos. It means a lot. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"..and then Daddy, Rafael took his handkerchief and tied it on my hand" Max raised his hand to show the wound. The boy currently laid on the bed with Alec next to him who was softly running his fingers on his hair. They ate dinner with Jace and Izzy where Alec told Max he could rest for a day before going back to school. Max was more than happy to get a day off. Alec smiled and placed a soft kiss on Max's palm "Is it hurting baby?" 

Max shook his head "It's better now. Rafael made it all better" Alec was surprised at Max's sudden change in the tone when he mentioned Rafael. This was the second time he said Rafael's name and that too without being angry. The teacher blinked as he only now realised that the two boys were all alone for seven hours straight. They ought to have gotten into tons of fights. Alec gently caught Max's hand in his "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Dad" 

"How many times did you fight with Rafael?" Alec asked and saw his son sit upright "Not even once!" he announced proudly "We're friends now Dad. Rafael is my friend"

Alec stared at Max for a good minute. His mouth hung open and then he closed it only to open again "You two have become....friends?" Max nodded enthusiastically and Alec could only mutter in response 'Perfect timing'

When Max was asleep Alec couldn't help but laugh at the irony. The two boys choose to become friends when it was all over between their fathers. He thought about Magnus and it pained him inside to even think their relationship was over. Why did he betray his love. Did he ever love him or was it all fake. Alec hated himself for falling in love with a wrong man. Magnus was a huge mistake in his life. But then... why did he missed him so much. Why did he missed his smile, his voice, his face. The ached in his heart only doubled and Alec blinked back the tears. He turned the lamp off and forced himself to sleep. 

 

MAGNUS'S HOUSE

"You were very brave today sweet pea" Magnus kissed on top of Rafael's head who was currently sitting on his lap and eating ice cream "I'm a big boy now. Max was crying a lot. He's still a small boy but I got him under control and now he's my friend"

Magnus chuckled at his son's words "That's great news and it was good you were there to calm him down. I was really scared outside" Rafael placed the cup on the table and hugged Magnus "I love you papa" his father ran soft circles on his back while rocking back and forth until Rafael's eyes drooped close. Magnus smiled when he felt the weight increase knowing his son had fallen asleep.

He picked up Rafael and walked towards their bedroom. Magnus laid the boy on the bed and tucked him under the covers, placing a kiss on his forehead "Goodnight angel" 

Magnus walked towards the window and pulled it open. He took a breath of fresh air but still felt suffocated. His thoughts were constantly circling around Alec's words. How could Alec accuse him of cheating. Why couldn't he see how much he loved him? Was there no trust between them at all? Magnus sighed feeling disappointed and betrayed by Alec. It was all over between them. But.... how will he ever be able to forget Alec when he still loved him. 

 

When Max and Rafael were back at school, they choose to sit together. Alec was shocked and surprised that not even once did the boys engage in a fight. Infact the kids were behaving as if they had met after long years of separation. They even shared their lunch box and helped each other in school work. Though Alec was happy for them, a part of him knew it was too late

TWO DAYS LATER

Max noticed some changes in his father's behaviour. The man had suddenly gone quiet. Like he would talk very less, stare at his food for long time but wouldn't even take a bite, sleep late at nights and most important thing Max missed was his father's smile. He was confused and didn't know why he was always sad until yesterday when he heard Aunt Izzy and Uncle Jace ask Alec what was wrong with him

Max hid behind the door and listened to their conversation. He frowned when he saw his father was crying on the couch with his Aunt and uncle who sat on both sides "Talk to us Alec. Did something happened with Magnus?" 

"We...we broke up" Alec cried harder and was hugged by Jace "Oh Alec. I'm so sorry" Izzy rubbed his brother's back "What happened? I thought everything was going fine between the two of you" 

Alec pulled back and sniffed "I saw him kissing another woman and...Rafael said...she..she was going to be his new mommy. How could he do this to me... I thought he loved me" fresh tears fell and this time he was hugged by Izzy

Max's eyes widened and hands flew to his mouth. He ran back to his room and close shut the door and slid down on the floor. The boy brought his legs up to his chest. This was all his fault. Dad was sad because he was missing Mr Bane. How could he forget what he and Rafael had done in the party. He will have to talk to Rafael about this. Now.

MAGNUS'S HOUSE

Rafael pouted when his father denied watching tv with him saying he wasn't in good mood. This was the second time in two days Magnus has said no to him. The boy sat on the couch alone and saw his father washing dishes in the kitchen. What was wrong with him? Why is he looking so sad all the time? Did he do something wrong? Was papa mad at him? But...

Landline phone rang 

"Rafael could you get that please?" Magnus called out from kitchen. Rafael jumped from the couch "Yes Papa" he ran and picked up the phone "Who's calling?"

"Rafael it's me!" Max whispered "We've to talk now!" 

"Max?" 

"Yes. First tell me is Mr Bane is around you?" 

"Papa is in the kitchen. What happened?"

"Dad is crying and it's because of us..me!" 

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad is crying because he misses Mr Bane. Remember he said I love you and what we did at your party?"

Rafael's eyes widened as he realised what was going on with his father "You're right! Papa is also always sad and I'm sure he's cried last night"

"See? I told you" 

Rafael opened his mouth to reply when Magnus walk in "Who is it Rafael?" 

"It's my friend Papa, Max" 

"Max? So now you two are talking in phones now?" Magnus chuckled "Wait till Alexander hears..." he paused and sighed sadly "Make it quick son. You've school tomorrow" 

"Okay Papa" Rafael saw Magnus go back in the kitchen and he resumed his talking "You're right! Papa still loves Mr Lightwood"

"And we did this! We hurt them" Max's voice became heavy "What are we going to do Rafael?" 

There was a pause for few seconds before Rafael spoke "We tell the truth" 

"WHAT!?" 

"We've to tell them what we did" 

"But...Dad will be mad at me"

"Papa will also be mad but we've to do this Max or else they'll keep crying and be sad all the time" Rafael argued back. Max thought about it. He really didn't want his father to cry and be sad all the time. But then another thought crossed his mind..."Rafael what if they marry?"

"So?"

"We'll become...brothers"

A pause

"I don't mind. You can be a cool brother" 

Max giggled "You can be a cool brother too Rafael"

"So? Are you ready?"

"Okay. I'll tell Dad"

"And I'll tell papa. We do this now" 

"All the best"

"Same to you Max"

Max hung up the call. He was really scared about telling truth to his father 'Dad is gonna be so mad' he mumbled and took a deep breath. He can do this. He will do this. Max walked in the hall and saw his father was sitting alone "Aunt Izzy left?" he started the conversation

Alec looked up and forced a smile "Yeah buddy. C'mon it's bedtime for you. First let me make milk for you" Max ran and hugged him tightly. Alec was surprised but he still hugged his son "Max? What is it?" 

"Daddy please don't be mad at me" 

Alec pulled Max from him "Mad? Why would I be mad at you baby" Max curled his lips together "I...Umm..I.."

"What? Max tell me" Alec spoke gently and Max then told everything he and Rafael did from the day one. At the end of his story, the boy had tears in his eyes "I'm so sorry daddy"

Alec stared at Max before he pointed his finger "Go to room" Max opened his mouth to say something but Alec raised his voice "Now!" he saw the boy get down from the couch and run towards his room

MAGNUS'S HOUSE

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Magnus didn't want to yell but after hearing Rafael's confession, he was so angry on his son "How could you do something so terrible" 

Rafael shook with fear "I'm so sorry papa. I thought..." Magnus took a step closer "What did you think huh? This is some kind of game. Where did you even learn to do these kind of things?" 

"I..I saw it on Tv" 

Magnus clenched his jaw "From now on you don't get to watch any tv. I'm so dissapointed in you kid" 

"I'm sorry papa" 

"Go to your room Rafael" 

"But.." 

"Now!" Magnus saw Rafael hung his head low and slowly walk towards his room. He plopped down on the couch and hid his face in his hands "You've no idea what have you done Rafael"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huuuuuge bucket full of thanks to all my awesome readers who are reading this fic. Onwith the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec tucked Max under the covers and switched off the lamp, not uttering a single word. Max kept apologising again and again but Alec ignored every single time. He knew this mistake was not to be forgiven so easily. He didn't know Max was even capable of this kind of mischiefs. If he was old enough to create problems then he should also be ready to face the punishment. He will talk to his son in the morning and decide what to do next

When Alec left the room, Max sat upright. He was feeling so scared and lonely. He hated when Alec was mad at him and the boy wished he had never lied and caused trouble to his father. A dreadful thought crossed his mind and Max shuddered. What if Dad was so mad at him that he sends him far away. What if he doesn't want to be his Dad anymore. Tears fell from his eyes and Max jumped out from his bed. He ran in the hall where he found his father placing his toys in a bag, confirming his doubts

Max crossed the distance in super speed and hugged Alec's legs "Daddy please don't send me away! Please Daddy!" he cried loudly. Alec jerked in surprise when he felt Max's small trembling hands on his legs. He dropped the bag and knelt down to level with his son "Max why are you out of your bed?" 

Max again lunched himself and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck "Daddy don't send me away!" Alec tried to pull Max back but the boy only tightened his hold. He was confused at Max's behaviour. Why was his son shaking so much when he didn't even scold him for what he had done. Alec was now worried so he got up from the floor carrying his son. They sat down on the couch where Max was clinging to his father like his life depended on him. Alec rubbed his back "Maxie... baby can you look at me?" 

Max shook his head crying "Daddy is mad...he'll send me away" Alec's hands froze on Max's back. His son was thinking he was going to send him away? He gently pried off Max's arms and this time the boy let him. His red puffy eyes broke Alec's heart "Don't cry baby. Listen to me very carefully okay?" 

Max nodded wiping his nose with his sleeve. Alec took his small hands in his and smiled "Daddy loves you very much. You're the most important person in my life. Yes I'm upset for what you did but that doesn't mean I'll send you away. You'll stay with me all your life. Got it?"

"Then why are you packing my toys?" 

Alec chuckled "I was just placing them back in your room Maxie, like I do all nights" Max sniffed feeling releaved and now started playing with Alec's shirt collar "You can say I love you to Mr Bane again" 

Alec scowled at the boy "Max this is between me and Mr Bane. I don't want you to interfere ever again. Do you understand?" Max nodded "Are you still angry?"

"I am but we'll talk about it in the morning. Right now I want you to go to sleep" Alec saw Max give a nod "Goodnight Dad"

"Goodnight Max"

MAGNUS'S HOUSE

"Papa please talk to me" Rafael pleaded for tenth time but Magnus ignored him and pretended to read newspaper. Like Max, Rafael too had gotten out of his room and went to talk to his father. He knew Magnus was really angry with him but he also knew how to convince his father to talk. 

Rafael stood infront of Magnus and started doing sit ups while catching his ears "I'm sorry" he repeated every time he sat down and got up "I'm sorry"

Magnus bit his lips trying hard not to break infront of his son. From the corner of his eye he could see Rafael panting when he reached his tenth sit up and couldn't take it anymore "Rafael please stop and go back to your room" 

Rafael continued doing sit ups "I'm sorry..." again "I'm sorry" again "I'm sorry" 

Magnus reached out and held Rafael by his arms. He stared at him with anger but then sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to stay angry for long "Fine. You're forgiven" Rafael threw himself on Magnus's arms "Thank you Papa"

Magnus held his son "I may have forgiven you but that doesn't mean I'm not upset. What you did was wrong" Rafael ducked his head down "I know Papa. Will you talk to Mr Lightwood? You can put all the blame on me"

Magnus raised his finger and warned "This is between me and Mr Lightwood. Don't poke your nose again. Got it?" Rafael nodded "Can you come sleep with me today.. please?" Magnus nodded picking his son and headed towards his room. 

NEXT DAY

It was five in the morning and Alec laid wide awake in his bed. He wasn't able to sleep whole night. What was he suppose to do now? After hearing the truth he felt ashamed of his actions. He had yelled and insulted at Magnus infront of everybody. What would Magnus be thinking of him? Didn't he trust him at all? Alec cursed himself again and again for falling into the trap. How could he not see this coming. Sure the boys were friends now but few days back they had to be against their relationship. 

Alec's hand reached his cell and he swiped it. His fingers hovered over Magnus's name. Should he call him? But what was he suppose to say? Hi Magnus. Sorry for being such a jerk. Let's get back together. Oh yeah Magnus was so waiting for him to say that. Even if they get back together, would things be same as before. Screw it, thought Alec and pressed the green button

'The number you have dialled is currently busy. Please try again later'

Alec frowned. Who was Magnus talking to early morning. He placed the cell back on the side table. Maybe this was a bad idea.

 

 

Magnus tossed and turned whole night and now it was five in the morning. What was he suppose to do? Talk to Alec? He knew it from the start this was nothing but a misunderstanding between them. Yet Alec choose to doubt him. Would things be same if they do get back together. Ofcourse Magnus missed Alec and was still in love with him but now there was an invisible barrier that was blocking him to be with the teacher

Magnus sighed. Rafael said Max was also going to tell the truth to Alec so why didn't he call him. It was his fault that he didn't trust him. He should be the one who has to apologise for hurting him. But then Magnus thought, he too had said bad words to Alec. He could have acted more maturely since this was Alec's first relationship. The dentist took a deep breath and picked up his cell and dialled Alec's number

'The number you have dialled is currently busy. Please try again later'

Magnus frowned. Who was Alec talking to early morning. He placed the cell back on the side table. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

 

 

FOUR DAYS LATER

The two boys were on the swings when Max spoke to Rafael "Dad is still not talking to Mr Bane and he's always so sad" Rafael nodded "What is wrong with these adults? Why can't they be friends like us" he shook his head in disappointment

"I want Dad to be happy again" 

"I want Papa to be happy too...." said Rafael as his eyes widened with mischief "What if we....?" Max immediately shook his head "Oh no Rafael. We're not going to do anything. Dad was so mad at me before" 

Rafael jumped off the swings and crossed his arms, glaring at Max "So what? Papa was also mad but I said sorry and now he's okay. We've to make them friends again"

"But.."

"Do you want to see them happy or not?" 

"Yeah I do" Max said softly

"So it's done. From now on we make new plans that will get them back together. If they are not going to talk.....then we'll make them talk. Deal?" 

"Deal but this time we have to be very careful okay. They cannot know our names" 

"Duh Max...I know" 

 

NEXT DAY

"Max you're not lying are you?" Alec looked at his son suspiciously who shook his head vigorously and then scrunched his face, holding his right jaw "Aaaawww.... Dad It's reeaaaally hurting. Please can we go see Dr Bane" Alec sighed pressing his lips. Max was again complaining about his tooth and he didn't know whether he should take him to Magnus

Magnus who was his...ex boyfriend? No..that definitely didn't sound right. But they haven't talked after their fight and surely now Magnus doesn't want to talk since he hasn't called him after knowing the truth. He was so not ready to face the man he..loved.. no the man he still loves. Alec thought of another solution "How about we got to other dentist. I'm sure there are many more in this town"

Max stamped his feet stubbornly "No! Mr Bane talks to my teeth. He'll see why it's hurting. Please Daddy please" 

Alec's mind popped another idea. He quickly dialled Jace's number "Hi Jace. Could you do me a favour and take Max at Magnus's clinic"

What Alec didn't know was Max had already called his uncle and aunt and told them about his and Rafael's plan. The two siblings were immediately onboard as they also felt Magnus and Alec were being nothing but stubborn idiots in love. They tried to be matchmakers between them but Alec strictly asked them not to interfere in his life.

Jace cleared his throat "Sorry Alec. I wouldn't mind taking Max but I've loads of work at my office. My boss will kill me if I take a break. Sorry" 

Alec rubbed his hands on his forehead "No that's okay. I'll ask Izzy. Bye" he then dialled Izzy's number

"I'm so sorry Alec but my friend's grandmother just met with an accident. I've to be there with her at the hospital" Izzy tried hard not to giggle

Alec cursed mentally "No it's okay. I'll take Max. See ya" he pressed the red button and looked at Max who was patiently waiting with a smile on his face "So are we going to see Dr Bane?"

Alec forced a nod gulping down the heavy lump "We're going to see Mr Bane"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Dad why are you acting so weird?" Max asked his father who couldn't stop bouncing his feet as they waited for their turn. He was at Magnus's clinic and his anxiety was climbing roofs making him a little dizzy and nauseous "I'm not acting weird Max" 

Max shrugged. He began swinging his legs and hoped the two adults would talk and say I love you again. Rafael was so counting on him to do his job. Oh yeah...job. His teeth. Max placed his hand on his jaw "Daddy when are we going in?" 

Alec pressed his lips and got up from the chair towards the counter "How long will it take?" Simon looked up "I think Dr Bane is almost done with his patient. Five minutes more maybe"

"Okay thanks" Alec eyed at the door. Magnus was in there. MAGNUS....WAS....IN...THERE! Oh God what's going to happen. What should be do? Shake hands or hug him? No no that would be too weird. No hugs for now. Just act normal Alec. You can do this. 

"Mr Lightwood. You can go in now" Simon said gesturing towards the door. Max ran with excitement and started pulling Alec's sleeve "C'mon Dad! It's our turn. Let's talk to Mr Bane!" 

"What?" 

Max figeted with the hem of his shirt "I...I mean to say...Let Mr Bane talk to my teeth. C'mon!" Alec frowned but let himself be pulled by Max. His heart was hammering in his chest when he pushed the door open "Can we come in?"

"Come in Alexander"

 

 

Magnus's voice reached his ears and Alec felt his heart leap to his throat. He didn't feel any butterflies in his stomach because the whole zoo was dancing in him. The teacher took few steps in and saw the man whom he missed like a desert missing rain

"Max can you wait outside for five minutes if the pain isn't too much?" Magnus asked the boy who smiled broadly "Sure Mr Bane" 

Alec was confused "Magnus why did you send Max away?" he saw the man cross the distance between them in three large steps. Magnus then caught Alec's collar and slammed their lips together. Alec's eyes widened as he stumbled few steps until his back hit the wall behind.

Alec groaned against Magnus's mouth, lips parting and Magnus took the opportunity to push his tongue past Alec's teeth, deepening the kiss. The kiss was nothing but desperate and rough. The need for air breaks the two mouth apart gazing into each other's eyes lovingly. Magnus runs a finger on Alec's lips "I missed you"

"I...I missed you too Magnus" 

"I love you"

"I love...."

 

 

"..ad! Dad! Daddy!" Max called out breaking Alec out of his dream. He blinked and found himself staring at Magnus's door. So that was all a...dream? Alec sighed and looked down to his son "Let's go Dad. I've been calling you for five minutes now"

"Sorry buddy. Let's go" Alec knocked the door "Can we come in?" 

 

 

MAGNUS POV

Magnus pressed the button "Who's next Simon?" he asked rearranging the papers on his desk. Simon hummed "It's Max Lightwood with his father"

Magnus froze on his seat, heart racing like it was going to explode in his chest. Alec was out there. His Alexander was right outside. Did he come to talk? Oh God what should he say? No no first I should apologise for yelling at him. What if he's still mad? But this might also be a formal visit so he shouldn't get his hopes high.

Magnus straightened his hair and his white coat. Then opened his mouth and blew a puff of air to check for his breath. All clear, Magnus wriggled his fingers and took a long breath. He could hear Simon call out to him again and again so he pressed the button "Send them in" 

 

 

"Can we come in?" 

Magnus closed his eyes and opened them with a nod. He could do this "Come in" 

Alec literally pushed Max ahead of him so he could stall as much time to avoid Magnus's eyes. Max walked in with a smile "Good morning Mr Bane" 

"Good morning Max" Magnus greeted the boy and then his eyes settled on the man he had been dying to see for a week. Magnus's breath hitched when he saw Alec. The man was looking handsome as ever just like the first time he saw him in the school. Things were so nice back then. The pain in his heart doubled when he realised he couldn't reach out to him

 

Alec locked his eyes with Magnus and forced himself not to fall apart infront of him. He so badly wanted to run into his arms and never let go. He was so wrong when he thought he could get over him. Seeing Magnus again only tripled his love for him. He cleared his throat "Hi" he wished softly

"Hello Alexander" 

They stared at each other for few seconds before Max nudged his father "That's rude Dad. You should always shake hands when you meet" 

"Max.."

"Am I right Mr Bane?"

Magnus swallowed thickly "Y..Yeah" he extended his hand towards Alec "Nice to see you" Alec leaned to shake hands "Nice to see you too" he replied not letting go of Magnus's hand 

Max giggled when he saw the two adults started playing who-blinks-first game. C'mon say I love you already, he prayed crossing his fingers

Alec then felt a gentle pull by Magnus but he didn't want to let go so soon. He wanted to keep holding Magnus's hand forever. His eyes fell on his shirt and he blurted out "Nice shirt" 

"Huh?" Magnus looked down to see what was so great about his shirt but found nothing special. Maybe Alec was starting a conversation. Magnus nodded "Thanks"

"Nice colour"

"Umm..Thank you?" 

"De...design is also great"

Magnus thought how could Alec see his shirt design when he was wearing a white coat on top. He choose to ignore since Alec was talking with him "Yeah. It's embroidery" 

Max stood with his mouth wide open. What in the world are they talking about???

Alec nodded, not knowing what else to say about the shirt. He was about to pull his hand back when Magnus spoke "I got it from Pixel's. They are holding a sale if you want to try"

SERIOUSLY??? thought Max glaring at the two adults.

"Yeah okay" 

Magnus smiled awkwardly and gently pulled his hand back "Yeah...so what seems to be the problem?"

Alec blinked couple of times because he had totally forgotten the reason behind his visit "I've...I mean... Max is having toothache. Right side"

"Left side" Max reminded 

"Yeah sorry...left side" 

Magnus frowned "Again? I thought his teeths were cavity free. Did you apply the gel I suggested" Alec nodded "Can you check again if it's not a problem"

Magnus smiled "Sure that's my job right" he then asked Max to lay on the long chair and examined his mouth "Hmm I can't detect anything. Maybe we can do an X-ray"

"An X-ray?" Alec frowned "Is it necessary?" Before Magnus could reply Max jumped out of the chair and ran to his father "What did Mr Bane mean? Will it hurt? I feel fine now. We can go back home" the boy didn't even know what an x-ray was but still the word freaked him out "Dad let's go home"

Magnus knelt down next to Max "Relax Max. You won't even feel a thing. I promise" Max shook his head vigorously "No...I'm fine. It's not hurting anymore. Dad please no y-ray" 

Magnus chuckled "Its x-ray Max and I'm telling you..it's absolutely safe" Max became so scared that he started crying. He looked at Alec "Daddy please. I wanna go home" Alec came forward and picked Max in his arms "Ssshh..don't cry. Hey you're a big boy now right. Stop crying Max" 

"I want to go home. Please"

Alec shared a look with Magnus "I don't think he can do this today. Give me a day...I'll talk to him" Magnus nodded "It's okay Alexander. It doesn't even look that serious. Max can come back whenever he's ready" 

"Home Daddy" Max wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. Alec nodded "Okay then...I..we'll go" he gave a small smile. Magnus returned his smile with a nod "Okay"

They stared at each other, both waiting for other to speak first. Alec gave up his hope and reluctantly turned around to walk away. My dream was so much better, he mumbled. His heart ached when Magnus didn't stop him. Magnus's eyes shone with tears when Alec left without saying a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry Rafael. I got so scared when Mr Bane said I had to go for X-ray and my teeth isn't even hurting" Max whispred into the phone. Rafael hummed "I get it Max. I also get scared seeing papa's instruments. Atleast they talked right?"

Max rolled his eyes "Rafael they were talking about Mr Bane's shirt and the sale. Can you believe it?" 

"Oh these two!" Rafael blew a puff of air "Don't worry. We cannot loose hope. I'll find a new way" 

"Okay. Bye Rafael"

"Bye Max"

 

TWO DAYS LATER

It was sunday when Alec was placing clothes in the washing machine. He glanced at his son who was watching cartoon and thought of giviing him some snacks. He pressed on the start button and then walked into his kitchen

Phone rang

"Max could you get that?" Alec called out. The phone kept ringing and Alec came in the hall "Max? Why aren't you...?" he saw Max was not in the hall 

"I'm in the bathroom Dad!" said Max's voice and Alec picked up the phone "Hello?" 

"Mr Lightwood is that you?" came a frantic voice

"Rafael?" 

"Mr Lightwood please come home now!" 

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"No" Rafael cried which doubled Alec's worry "Rafael why are you crying?" 

"Papa...papa" the boy cried harder

Alec's heart started pounding "Papa? What happened to Magnus?"

"Papa is.." Rafael hicupped "...not moving...he's on the floor" 

"What?!?" 

"Please...help Papa" 

Alec nodded feeling panic gripping him from all sides "Okay...okay Rafael stay calm...stay with Papa. Don't worry. I'm on my way"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks a lot for reading. Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus woke up to a pounding headache and dull ache in his body. He laid in his bed for few minutes to let the feeling pass but it only got worse. His stomach churned up and he could feel the bile that rose in his throat. Magnus tried his best to ignore the dizziness when he planted his foot on the floor and staggered towards his bathroom.

Magnus threw up for ten minutes until he was dry heaving. He felt like his throat was on fire and didn't want to let go of the sink that he had clutched tightly fearing a definite fall. A sharp pain shot through his lower back and he gasped. He panted closing his eyes and took few deep breaths. He still felt weak and nauseous. Magnus then slowly placed his hand on the door handle and took a step forward. A groan escaped from his mouth and vision blurred as the room started spinning infront of him

Magnus was successfully able to take four steps when his legs gave out and he fell on the floor with a loud thud. The last thing he saw before loosing consciousness was his son running towards him and yell "PAPA!" 

 

 

Rafael was completing his homework early morning so he could give a surprise to his father. He was half way through when he heard a loud noise from Magnus's room. The boy dropped the pencil and ran to check on the noise. When he pushed the door open, his eyes widened when he saw his father on the floor with closed eyes "PAPA!" 

Rafael bend down and tried to wake Magnus by shaking his shoulders "Papa! Open your eyes. Papa what happened to you" tears started falling from his eyes and Rafael didn't know what to do. Suddenly an idea struck him and he ran towards the hall. Rafael then quickly dialled Max's number and heard Alec's voice "Mr Lightwood! Papa is not moving...please help him" 

Rafael was glad Mr Lightwood was coming to help his father. He quickly unlocked the main door and ran to be with Magnus who was still passed out on the floor "Papa please wake up" 

It took fifteen minutes for Alec to reach at Magnus's place. He brought Max along with him since he didn't have time to wait for Jace or Izzy to come and babysit for him. He pushed the already opened door "Rafael?" 

Rafael jumped on hearing Alec's voice "Mr Lightwood! Papa is here. Come fast!" 

Alec quickened his steps followed by Max and stepped in "Magnus?" his eyes went wide, worry lines decorating his forehead on seeing Magnus unconscious on the floor "Magnus!" 

Alec knelt down and gently pushed Rafael aside so he could check on Magnus. He let out a small gasp the second he placed his hand on Magnus's shoulder as the skin was too hot to touch "Magnus? Hey can you hear me? Magnus" 

"Is he dead?" Rafael asked with tears rolling down his face standing next to Max who was equally worried and scared 

"NO!" Alec knew he shouldn't yell at Rafael but the thought of Magnus dying felt like a stab to his chest. He held Rafael by his arms and wiped his tears "Rafael your papa is fine okay. He's just having a fever. I'm here now and will take care of him. Do you understand? Everything is going to be fine" 

Rafael nodded and Alec looked at his son "Max can you take Rafael in the hall. You both can watch some TV. I'll be back in few minutes" Max gave a small nod and guided his friend out of the room murmuring soft words like 'It's going to be fine'

Alec now focused on Magnus. He easily swept him up in the air with one arm below his knees and other behind his back. Alec laid Magnus on the bed and searched for a wash cloth. He found it on the side table and ran towards the bathroom. Alec soaked the cloth wringing out extra water and came back to place it on Magnus's burning forehead.

Magnus moaned at the contact and fluttered his eyelids. He made a face of discomfort and slowly opened his eyes and saw blurry figure. He blinked couple of times to clear his vision "Alexander? Is.. that you?" he tried to get up but Alec pushed him back "Take it easy Magnus. You've a high fever"

"How did you know?"

"Rafael called. He's very worried about you"

Suddenly Magnus's face scrunched in pain and he rolled to his side gasping for air. Alec looked at him with confusion "Magnus are you okay?"

Magnus shook his head vigorously trying to catch his breath "I..can't...something's wrong" his hand wrapped around his waist as tears leaked from his eyes "Aaaaah!"

Alec felt himself panicking. He couldn't understand what was happening to Magnus. The teacher placed a comforting hand on his arm "Magnus? What is it? Where does it hurt?" 

"My..my back" Magnus wheezed out "and stomach.." as if on cue his stomach twisted in pain and be let out a strangled cry. Alec didn't waste any time further and pulled his cell out and started pacing "Jace! This is an emergency. I need you to at Magnus's place. Something is wrong with him. I'm taking him to a hospital but I need you to watch over the boys. Please can you come" 

"I'm on my way" said Jace. Alec hung up and bend down to talk to Magnus "Magnus I'm going to take you to hospital. Stay with me okay" more tears fell from Magnus's eyes and Alec quickly picked him up again in bridal style who groaned in response, fisting Alec's shirt in his hands. Alec then ran out of room and started barking orders to the boys "Max! Rafael! I'm taking him to the hospital. Uncle Jace is on his way. He's going to be with you boys. Lock the door when I go and don't open unless it's uncle Jace. Got it?"

Max nodded but Rafael looked at his father with wide eyes "What's wrong with Papa?" Alec looked at Max who nodded and held Rafael's hand in his "Rafael please stop crying. Dad is going to take care of Mr Bane" 

Alec then rushed out and Max locked the door. He turned around and gave a hug to Rafael "I'm here Rafael. I'll be with you. Your Papa is going to be fine" Rafael hugged Max and cried harder

 

AT HOSPITAL

Magnus was whisked away as soon as they stepped in the hospital. Alec was told to wait outside and God only knew how the wait was killing him. He paced for three hours straight praying that Magnus would be fine. Finally the door where Magnus was being treated opened and Alec ran towards the doctor "How is Magnus? Is he alright?"

The doctor eyed Alec for few seconds "Are you sure you're alright young man? You seem to pass out any second. Sit down for a while" 

"I'm fine" Alec clenched his jaw "Tell me about Magnus. What was wrong with him?" 

"Magnus is fine now. He was having kidney stones. We've removed them and he's resting" the doctor informed

"Kidney stones?"

"Yes but don't worry. Everything is fine now"

Alec sighed in relief "Thank you so much"

"You too take some rest. I mean it or else I'm sending you home" the doctor warned and Alec nodded "I promise to take rest. But can I please see Magnus"

"Yeah. We've shifted him in room 207. Don't keep him up for long" 

"Thank you"

 

 

Alec slowly pushed the door and stepped in the room. His eyes fell on Magnus who laid on the bed wide awake and was so glad was not in pain anymore. He never wanted to experience again what happened this morning. Alec cleared his throat to draw attention "Hi" 

Magnus perked up at Alec's voice "Hi Alexander" he gave a small smile "Please come in"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine now...though it was really embarrassing but I'm glad you were there" 

"Did you know you had kidney stones" 

"No...I mean I was feeling a bit off last couple of days.. slight fever and lower back aches but never thought it would be this serious" Magnus spoke softly

"You should've been more careful...I was..I mean Rafael was really worried" Alec looked away and Magnus bit his lip. Why couldn't Alec admit he was worried for him. Why was he being so stubborn "Where is Rafael?"

"Your home with Max. I called Jace. He's with them" 

"Thank you Alexander" 

"You should rest. I'll come back again" 

Magnus didn't want Alec to go. He wanted him to stay next to him. Why wasn't his tongue working for him. Why were things being so difficult between them. He blinked twice and saw Alec walk out if the room. The ache in his heart was ten times stronger than the pain he suffered this morning

 

Alec slammed his hand on the wall as soon as he was out of the room. He wanted to stay but how could he when Magnus didn't even stop him from leaving. Everything was so messed up between them.

For next two days Alec visited Magnus three times a day but their was an awkward silence between them. No one was ready to talk first. In the end Magnus would fall asleep and Alec would watch him for hours.

 

TWO DAYS LATER

Max and Rafael were very happy that Alec and Magnus were talking and spending time together. They knew for last two days Alec took care of Magnus by visiting him three times a day and taking care of them "I think they are back together" Rafael whispered to Max during the class 

Max nodded smiling "Me too. When do you think they are going to get married?"

Rafael shrugged "I don't know....maybe on Sunday? It's a holiday so Papa and Mr Lightwood will be free"

"Hmm...I'm going to buy new clothes"

"Maybe we can wear matching tux" Rafael beamed happily "Like brother"

"Yes just like brothers! Rafael you're very smart"

"I know" Rafael held his head high

NEXT DAY

"Did Mr Lightwood bring Papa home?" Rafael asked Jace who was driving car. Alec told him that his father will be home by the time they got back from school and now Rafael was very excited and eager to meet Magnus "Yeah buddy. I just talked to Alec. They have already reached home" said Jace

Rafael leaned forward "He's not going back again right?" Max pushed hom back in his seat "Mr Bane is fine Rafael. Dad said the good doctor had taken away all the pain and given him lots of medicines"

"Eeeww..I hate taking medicines. They taste yucky" 

Max nodded "I know! I don't like it either. Once Dad gave me pink cold syrup and I threw up" 

Jace laughed infront and Max pulled his tongue out at him "Alright we're home boys. Listen I gotta go from here. Will you two go by yourselves?"

"We're big boys uncle Jace. We can come alone from school" said Max confidently earning a giggle from Jace. Rafael was being impatient. He wanted to meet his father so he jumped out of the car "Max c'mon!"

"Bye kids!" 

The two boys ran through the stairs with their bags and water bottles. As soon as the reached home Rafael pushed the already opened door "They're here!" he beamed happily and Max smiled back 

"Papa?" Rafael threw his bag and bottle on the floor ran towards Magnus's bedroom followed by Max. What the two boys didn't expect was to hear their fathers yelling and bickering at each other

 

 

"This is ridiculous! I can't believe I even thought this was going to work between us!" Alec raised his voice 

Magnus gritted his teeth "You're the one who's being ridiculous Alec. I can't even look at you right now. Get out of my house!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of chapters left guys. Please leave a comment :-)))


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so so sooooo much for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FLASHBACK

Alec removed the bag from his shoulder placing it on the floor. He then held Magnus by his arm and led him inside "Watch the step" Magnus nodded and walked in his apartment. He was discharged from hospital and it felt good to be back home but he still felt slight pain in his lower abdomen where the stiches were taken. The doctors said it would take atleast seven to ten days before they could remove them. 

Alec guided Magnus straight to his bedroom and helped him lay down "Are you comfortable?" Magnus nodded again. The dull yet notable ache was irritating him and he just wanted to sleep for few hours. He didn't tell Alec about his discomfort because be didn't want him to worry unnecessary for him. Alec had already done so much for him, if he came to know about his pain then Alec would surely drag him back to hospital. Besides a good sleep would definitely ease up some pain. 

Alec started arranging all the necessary items on the side table so Magnus could reach easily if needed, like jug of water, glass, his cell phone, few magazines and lastly his medicines. He checked the time and realised it was time for Magnus to take his meds. Alec saw Magnus had already closed his eyes. Maybe he should he let him sleep. But then he remembered doctors had strictly instructed to take the medicines on regular intervals so Alec decided to wake Magnus up 

"Magnus? Wake up. You've to take your next dose" Alec gently nudged Magnus by his shoulder "Magnus?"

Magnus made an annoying noise "Go away" he mumbled. Alec shook his arm "Magnus take the meds and eat something. Then you can go back to sleep"

"Not now" Magnus narrowed his closed eyes "I'll take them later"

"But the doctors said you've take your meds every three hours"

Magnus flicked his eyes open "I said Ill take them later. Can I sleep for few hours" Alec tried again "But it's almost time for your next dose"

Magnus didn't even reply which made Alec frowned "Why are you behaving like a child Magnus. All I'm asking is to take the meds and then you can sleep"

Magnus glared at Alec and slowly sat upright "What the fuck Alec! Why are you acting so stubborn? I told you before I'll take them later. Why are you even still here?"

Alec took a step back looking shocked "Why am I still here? Don't forget I was the one who took you to hospital and been taking care of you since then"

"Do you want a medal in return? No one asked you to be my personal assistant" 

"You're one ungrateful jerk Magnus Bane" 

"Oh yeah? What makes you then? Let me think of a perfect word.....deceitful idiot" 

Alec's eyes shone with tears "So this is all about what happened at the party. You're still holding ot against me?"

"It's kinda hard to forget what you did!"

"I was wrong...so wrong to think that maybe... maybe there's hope... you had to ruin this.."

Magnus gritted his teeth "Don't put the blame on me Alec. I'm not the one who has trust issues in our relationship" 

"This is ridiculous! I can't believe I even thought this was going to work between us" Alec raised his voice

"You're the one who is being ridiculous. I can't even look at you right now. Get out of my house" Magnus pointed at the door

 

PRESENT

Rafael and Max stood shocked at the entrance with their hands clasped tightly together. They couldn't believe their fathers were fighting again. Rafael couldn't hear the bickering anymore and ran away to the hall soon followed by Max

"Rafael they are fighting again!" Max shrieked out with quivering lips. Rafael faced him with tears in eyes. Max gasped and hugged Rafael "Please don't cry" 

"This is so bad" Rafael cried harder as he could still here them arguing "Why are they fighting?" Max too started crying. Rafael pulled back "What are we going to do Max?"

Max stared with tearful eyes not knowing what to say. A noise at the window caught his attention. Max saw a pigeon flutter his wings and then sat on the railing. Not ten seconds later the bird flew away striking an idea in his mind. He held Rafael by his shoulder "Do you want to be my brother?"

Rafael nodded 

"I've a plan. It's very dangerous. Are you sure?"

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Rafael said desperately and Max whispered into his ears.

 

 

Alec threw the tablets on the bed "Take them or not, it's none of my business. I'm leaving and never wish to see you again"

"Get Out!" 

Alec stormed out of the bedroom fuming in anger. He reached near the hall and saw two school bags. That meant the boys were back. Alec looked around "Max?" he called out couple of times but got no response "Max! Where are you?"

"Dad! We're here!" 

Alec again looked around but couldn't see his son "Max this isn't time to play games. We've to go home now!" 

"Mr Lightwood. Come at the balcony" Rafael yelled

Alec slowly walked towards the balcony and felt his heart dropped to his stomach. His eyes widened when he saw the two boys were standing on the edge of the railing "Max....Rafael what are you doing? Get down!" he took a step closer but Rafael and Max held their hands out "Stop! Dad if you come one step closer we'll jump" 

"What?"

"Call Papa" said Rafael

"Rafael listen to me" 

"Call Papa or else we jump" 

"No wait! I'll....I'll call him okay. Please...stay..." Alec ran to call Magnus

Rafael dared to look down and shivered "It's so high" the boy looked Max "Papa is going to be so mad" 

Max too was shaking with fear "I know Rafael but this is the only way. This is our last chance" 

"Okay. We do this" 

 

 

"Magnus!" Alec came running back in the room where Magnus was silently crying. On seeing the frightened look on Alec's face, Magnus frowned and wiped his tears "Alec?" 

"Magnus....Magnus....our...the boys...they..." Alec looked so freaked out that it rose fear in Magnus's heart "Boys? What happened? Are they alright?" he slowly got up from the bed wincing at the stretch

Alec shook his head, chest heaving short breaths "Magnus the boys...are in the balcony"

"Balcony?"

"They are standing on the railing" 

"What!? Why?" Magnus's eyes went wide in shock

"I don't know. They asked me to call you. Please Magnus come quick" Alec pleaded. Magnus nodded and together they reached to the kids

 

 

Magnus's hand flew to his mouth when he saw Rafael stand on the railing "Rafael! What are you doing? Get down!" he came forward but again the boys repeated their action "Stop Papa! If you come close....we jump" 

"No!" came a unison voice. Alec and Magnus shared a look both clearly worried for their sons. They silently agreed on one thing. Both needed to work together to get the kids down. 

"Why are you doing this?" asked Alec "It's very dangerous. If you fall then it's going to hurt very bad" he tried convince "Please get down"

Max shook his head 

"Think about it...if you fall the doctor will give you twelve injections. Do you want that" Magnus spoke softly "Please listen to us and get down" 

Rafael shook his head

Alec pressed his lips and tried again "How about I buy you a new remote control car huh Maxie?" 

Max shook his head 

"Rafael you always wanted a play station right? I promise to buy you the latest version" Magnus gave a smile

Rafael shook his head 

"Maxie I'll do anything you say...please get down" 

Max stared at him "You promise?" 

Alec nodded vigorously

"What about you Papa? Do you promise to do as I say?" 

Tears fell from Magnus's eyes "I promise sweet pea. Whatever you say" 

Max and Rafael exchanged glances and then interwined their fingers "We want to become brothers for life"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huuuuuge bucket full of thanks for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Max what are you talking about? Get down" Alec frowned getting angry at the reason behind his son's drastic measure. Magnus too glared at Rafael "What did I tell you before Rafael. This is none of your business" 

Max looked at Rafael and then at Alec "You both are always fighting. Why can't you be friends like us" 

Alec pursed his lips "Not everybody can be friends Max. Don't forget you and Rafael use to fight all the times" 

"But Mr Lightwood we do not fight now. We've become best friends and we don't like when you and Papa fight all the time" 

"Rafael.."

"You both were supppse to marry and.." Max blurted out and Alec's eyes widened "Max! What are you thinking...who told you we are getting married" 

"But that's what they do in movies" Rafael whined and Magnus fisted his hands "Not with the movies again! I should seriously do something about your TV time" 

Alec faced to glare at Magnus "Really Magnus? You're thinking about TV when our boys are standing on the railing which could easily be twenty feet drop! You're unbelievable" 

"Shut up Alexan..." Magnus pressed his lips "I know the seriousness of the situation. You don't need to remind me"

"I can see how well you're handling"

"Seems like you've got all the luck out here isn't it?" 

"This is all your fault!" Alec raised his voice

"I could say the same thing about you!" Magnus yelled back "You're..."

"PAPA!"

"DAD!"

The two adults stopped bickering and turned around. It broke both their hearts when they saw tears in Rafael's and Max's eyes "It's not your fault Dad. It's our fault"

"What?"

"Max is right. We were the one who did this. We made you fight and now you both are not stopping" Rafael cried harder 

"Angel it's not your fault" 

"I'm sorry Daddy" 

"I'm sorry Papa" 

"Max we can talk when you get down. You're a good boy....both of you...Rafael please I'm begging you to get down" Alec pleaded

"Boys please get down" said Magnus gulping down the heavy lump 

"No...we made you cry and fight. We deserve to get punished" Max looked back and his leg slipped a bit since they were holding hands Rafael wobbled a little with him

"Rafael!"

"Max!" 

The boys steadied themselves. Max saw Alec come two steps close so he warned him again "Dad get back!" 

Alec quickly moved back not wanting to scare them again. His heart was hammering in his chest ready to explode any second. He didn't know in his fearful state when his hands reached out and grabbed Magnus's. 

Magnus felt Alec's shaky and desperate hand on him and he glanced beside him. Alec was badly shaking, sweat and anxiety covered his face and he could tell the young man was close from having a panic attack.

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's who titled his head "Calm down Alexander" he whispered "This will not help the boys" Alec looked down and then met Magnus's eyes. He gave a small nod and removed his hand 

Max squeezed Rafael's hand and motioned him to look at their fathers joined hands. Rafael smiled broadly "I think it's working" 

Alec took a deep breath. He was done pleading and the boys needed to know they were in charge "Max and Rafael I'm warning you both. If you will not get down now then we'll punish you boys...a very big and hard punishment. You hear me?"

"He is right" Magnus too raised his voice "Stop this nonsense right now and step down!"

Max jumped a little on hearing the loud and angry voice of his father. He almost thought of getting back down when Rafael stopped him "You are yelling again. Bye bye Papa. I love you" he twisted his body 

"NO! RAFAEL STOP! I'm sorry okay ....I won't yell.... Please stay where you are"

"Max I've brought a surprise for you. Do you check it out?" Alec tried bribing again. He nudged Magnus with his elbow "Right Magnus? You didn't tell them about our surprise" 

Magnus understood what Alec was doing so he nodded "Yes there are two surprise gifts. You both are going to love it"

"Oh yeah? What is it?" asked Max feeling tempted at the word surprise gift. Rafael shook his head at Max and whispered "It's a trick. Don't fall for it" 

Max nodded and glared at his father "Dad it's wrong to cheat!"

"We're not!" Alec saw the boys were not even looking at him so he gave up. Magnus too was feeling frustrated. Nothing was working with the boys. He didn't know what else to do

"We want to become brothers" Rafael reminded

"Brothers" confirmed Max

"This doesn't work that way Maxie" Alec's voice was soft and he glanced beside him "Things are different now" Magnus swallowed thickly "Things are...different now" 

"We wanted you to fight and you did!" Max pointed out "Now we don't want you to fight, why aren't you listening to us?" he pouted

"Max..."

"After your fight with Mr Bane, you are always sad in the house. You eat less, sleep less, don't play games with me and get angry all the time"

Magnus looked at Alec

"Papa is also sad all the time. He is always checking his phone to see if Mr Lightwood has called or left messages. He is also not eating all the food in his plate"

Alec looked at Magnus 

"You took care of Papa when he was in hospital. Why?" asked Rafael

Alec was still looking at Magnus 

"Why Mr Lightwood?"

"Yes..why Dad?"

Alec's eyes shone with tears "Because...because I wanted to help. Because I couldn't see mag...I couldn't see you in pain. Because...I.. I still love you Magnus...I love you" 

Magnus felt all the tension lift between with Alec's words. He let out a watery laugh and cupped Alec's face "You idiot...I love you too...so much" Magnus then closed the gap between their lips and kissed Alec pouring all his love into it. Alec smiled through the kiss and pulled Magnus close by his waist

Max and Rafael had the huge and brightest smile on their faces. They squeezed their hands feeling extremely happy. They did it! They brought their fathers together. Everything was going to be alright. 

Max got over excited and he did a big mistake of bouncing on his legs. To his horror he felt himself airborne and since he and Rafael was holding hands, the boys together slipped off the railing 

"DAAAD!"

"PAPAAA!" 

The two adults broke the kiss only to realise their happy life which hadn't even started yet was about to come to an brutal end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!!! A huuuuuge heartelt THANKS to all my awesome readers who have read this story and leaving sweet comment and kudos. No amount of words can describe my happiness. Thanks a million guys! On with the next and last chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus watched with wide eyes how the boys slipped off the railing. Adrenalin rushed his body like a tidal wave. He yelled out "NO!" and ran towards the boys. His body lurched downwards and was able to catch Max's wrist in nick of time, leaving the boy dangling in the air

Alec saw the two boys go down and his legs began working on its own. He ran towards the railing and extended his hand out catching Rafael's right arm. He saw the boy was looking at him with terrified eyes "I'm going to fall!" 

"Mr Bane!" Max shouted. Magnus didn't reply and slowly pulled the boy up and took him in his arms. Max was shaking badly so Magnus tightened his hold "It's okay. I got you"

"Don't look down Rafael. Look at me...I got you" Alec reached out with both of his hands and pulled the boy up. Rafael sobbed as he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck "I'm.. sor..y...." Alec cupped at the back of his head and hugged the boy "It's okay Rafael. Everything is fine" 

Magnus and Alec shared a look, and gave a nod. They were grateful the kids were alright. The two adults untangled the boys and passed them to each other "Daddy!" Max cried out as he buried himself in his father's arms. Alec gave couple of kisses on top of his head "I love you Maxie"

Magnus planted kisses all over Rafael's face and his small hands "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt right?" Rafael shook his head and kissed Magnus on both side of his cheeks "I'm fine Papa"

Max and Rafael were then brought in and given water. They got lectured for atleast half an hour before Max looked up at his father "You both are still together right?"

Alec rolled his eyes but saw Magnus came close to him and held him by his waist "Yes" he smiled broadly "We are together and we'll never fight again" Alec nodded with a smile "I couldn't agree more" 

"YAY!!" both Rafael and Max jumped with happiness

 

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

"Is Max here yet?" asked Magnus who had taken a day off at his clinic to be with the boys. Alec said he would join them in the evening since he had an meeting at the school. Rafael was running around chairman meow as he answered his father "No Papa. His uncle was suppose to drop him" 

"No problem. They'll be here soon" Magnus was pacing around nervously so Rafael stopped playing with the cat "What is it papa? You are acting weird today"

"I do feel weird sweet pea" 

"Why?"

"Let Max come then I'll tell you both together" said Magnus and heard the door bell "I think he's here. Would you get your friend?" Rafael nodded and ran to greet Max

When the boys walked in the living room, Magnus smiled at them "I need help....from both of you" 

 

 

EVENING

Alec pressed the door bell and smiled when Magnus opened the door. They shared a quick kiss "How was your day Alexander?" Alec removed his coat and placed it on the stand "It was good. The school's planning a surprise picnic for the kids" he whispered so Max or Rafael wouldn't hear him

Magnus smiled "Oh that's really awseome news. Guess today is the day for surprises" Alec looked at him with confusion "Surprises?"

"Oh..Nothing" Magnus laughed nervously "Why not you come in and get comfortable" Alec shrugged and saw Max and Rafael were playing with chairman meow and waved a hi to them. The two boys started giggling and whispering to each other which made Alec even more confuse "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Magnus repeated again "Why not you get freshen up before dinner" 

"Okay" Alec eyed the kids who were still laughing and Magnus had to shush them. Alec started walking towards the kitchen when Magnus held his arm "Why not you use my bedroom" 

"I can wash my hands in the kitchen"

"Ah..I've left clean napkin in there"

Alec looked at Magnus suspiciously "Magnus what's going on?" 

"Just Go Dad!" 

"Yeah Mr Lightwood. You ask too many questions"

"Fine" said Alec heading towards Magnus's bedroom. He turned the knob and let out a small gasp when he saw the room was completely filled with balloons. White and red colour balloons floated in the air, some were on the floor and few came right on his face. Alec caught one balloon and saw something was written on it...

"You're precious my love. Will you marry me?" 

Alec's eyes widened when he realised all the balloons had messages written on it followed by Will you marry me. He tried to read few of them..

'I love your smile. Will you marry me?'

'You're close to my heart. Will you marry me?'

'You've the most beautiful eyes in this world. Will you marry me?'

'I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?'

Alec's eyes watered, hand flying to his mouth. He felt happy currents flow into his body. He took a step back and bumped into strong chest. Magnus slowly turned Alec by his shoulders and cupped his face "You didn't answer me Alexander. Will you marry me?" 

More tears fell from Alec's eyes "Yes! Yes! Yes Magnus" he closed the distance and kissed Magnus with all his strength leaving the other breathless

"YAY! YOOOHOOO!" Max and Rafael cheered together and hugged each other "Papa and Mr Lightwood are getting married!" 

"Finally!" Max cheered loudly "I'm so happy!" 

Alec and Magnus smiled fondly "They had to witness this Alexander" said Magnus "If it weren't for their efforts we wouldn't be able to share this day"

Alec nodded and extended his arms, inviting both the boys. Max and Rafael ran towards their fathers and they shared a group hug. 

 

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Will you Magnus Bane take Alec Gideon Lightwood as your lawfully wedded husband?" 

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand, smile never leaving his face "I do" 

"Will you Alec Gideon Lightwood take Magnus Bane as your lawfully wedded husband?" 

Alec gazed into Magnus's eyes as if silently declaring his love "I do" 

"I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom" 

Max interwined his hands with Rafael "Brothers for life" Rafael nodded with a smile "Brothers for life" 

 

AFTER THE WEDDING IN ALEC'S HOUSE

Magnus pushed Alec up against the wall kissing and nibbling his way from Alec's collarbone and up to his ear, his breath hot and moist sending shivers of want all the way down to Alec's groin. The teacher groaned as he clung to Magnus, his hands fisting into Magnus's expensive designer shirt "Where...aah! ..Magnus where are the boys?" 

Magnus pulled back glaring at the young man for spoiling the mood. He pressed his thigh between Alec's legs earning a loud moan "You're actually thinking about our boys when I want to ravish you like a hungry wolf" 

Alec heaved short breaths. Oh he so wanted to give himself completely to Magnus "I just wanted to make sure Izzy was watching them over tonight" 

Magnus smiled and kissed softly on Alec's lips "I'm sure your sister is responsible enough to get the boys. Right now I'm in mood for celebration. Let's take this to bed" Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist "I love you" 

"I love you too Alexander" 

 

Magnus kicked the door open with his legs as his hands were busy unbuttoning Alec's shirt. They stumbled and giggled but then had to wrench themselves away from each other when they heard two voices

"Hi Papa!"

"Hi Dad!" 

Alec quickly buttoned his shirt and straightened his hair and shirt. He saw with wide eyes how their boys were comfortably lying on the bed with covers up to their chin "Max Rafael what are you two doing here?" 

"Yes what are you two doing here?" Magnus glared at two young cockblockers "Where is your aunt Izzy" 

"We want to sleep with you Papa" pouted Max at his new father. Magnus felt all his anger melt when he heard Max call him Papa. It sounded so adorable to him "But aunt Izzy is being mean" Max adjusted his covers 

Rafael got up from the bed and ran towards Alec "Dad" he pulled his arm "Don't let aunt Izzy out. She will take us away from you" Alec smiled and placed a soft kiss on Rafael's hair "Can I ask where is your aunt Izzy?"

"IN HERE!" came a voice from bathroom followed by some banging "Alec! Open the door!" 

Alec let out a laugh "You locked your aunt?" Rafael nodded proudly "She wants us to leave and we want to sleep with you" 

Magnus sighed and unlocked the bathroom door. Izzy walked out and pointed her finger at the boys "They locked me!" 

"Yeah I know" Alec stiffled a laugh

"It's not funny" Izzy crossed her arms "C'mon boys lets go. You cannot sleep here tonight"

"Why not!"

"Yeah why not!" 

"Because we want to consummate our marriage" Magnus blurted out in frustration but next second clamped his hand over his mouth and Alec glared at his husband

"Con..what?" Max narrowed his eyes 

"Nothing...It's just..they....." Izzy fumbled with words

Magnus shared a look at Alec silently asking for help. Alec smiled nodding. He took hold of Rafael's hand and made him sit near Max "Listen boys. We love you both very much and you both can sleep as many times you want with us but tonight you two will have to go with aunt Izzy okay. Papa and I have to discuss something okay" 

"What?" 

Alec bend down to whisper "It's a big surprise for you boys but don't tell Papa that I told you" he saw them getting excited on the word surprise so he shushed them "Let's keep this our secret. Deal?" Max and Rafael shook hands with Alec "Deal! Aunt Izzy let's go" they jumped from the bed and ran towards their aunt "Goodnight Papa!" 

Magnus waved a goodbye kiss and saw them leave. He crossed the distance and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck "Hmm...you do know how to handle them" 

"My three years experience in school can do wonders Magnus Lightwood Bane" Alec grinned and pulled Magnus on top of him "Shall we continue" he squeezed Magnus's ass pressing their bodies together. Magnus moaned at the contact and whispered huskily "Gladly"

MORNING

Max and Rafael pushed the door and saw their fathers were sleeping. Izzy was glad atleast they were dressed decently. She waved a bye to the boys and left the house. Max and Rafael slowly climbed on the bed and got settled inbetween Alec and Magnus

Max wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist and Rafael placed his head on Alec's arm. Magnus woke up and smiled when he saw the kids "Good morning my two sweet peas" 

"Go back to sleep Papa" Max closed his eyes and Rafael did the same. Magnus had the brightest smile on his face as he realised his family was finally complete. He felt Alec's fingers on his hair and he looked at him "Good morning" 

"Good morning Alexander" 

"It's perfect isn't it?" said Alec looking down at the two sleeping boys. Magnus sighed happily "It's perfect" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
